GOING UNDER
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: Si huir no es una opción, entonces, ¿por qué lidearlo es peor?" de Ritzud Alid y Patrick A'Sakura. Capi 4 Up, lamentamos la tardanza.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Es un honor poder decir, que ésta vez hemos traído un fic que nace de dos mundos totalmente diferentes, de Patrick y su servidora Ritzud.

La idea surgió cuando Patrick, una amiga muy querida de la que ya algunos han tenido el privilegio de conocer, me invitó a formar parte de ese mundo imaginario de la que me atrevo a decir, es de lo más atractivo.

Claramente, la mente de dos personas puede ser sumamente peligrosa y no es de sorprenderse que a partir de ahora, estén a punto de acontecer una serie de sucesos que se adentrará a laberintos que conlleva a escenas que solo se podrán disfrutar mientras seas amante Yaoista, deleitándote de Horokeu y Ren Tao, en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

Es necesario advertirles, que las cosas aquí se pondrán más que calientes y que nuestros personajes se envolverán en escenas no aptas para menores, interactuando con otros personajes que tienen su papel importante en la historia.

Les invito a formar parte de este viaje a la imaginación de la que Patrick y yo, sus servidoras, vamos creando para ustedes, estoy segura que el drama les va encantar mientras estén abiertos a encontrar, quizás, _mucho de lo que poco se ve. _

Nosotras nos divertimos mientras todo sucede y esperamos que Tú, lo hagas también.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Shaman King pertenecen a la brillante mente de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción:**

-"Diálogo del personaje" –

"_expresión interna del personaje" _

_Expresión que se resalta, por ejemplo: al recitar las palabras de un personaje…_

x - - - - - - X - - - - - - x //cambio de escenario.

---

**CAPITULO I**

**El comienzo.**

**Hokkaido, casa de los hermanos Usui's **

Dos figuras se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro tomando una humeante taza de chocolate, el más alto de ellos, un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos azules de tono oscuro y pelo celeste, miraba su taza como si dentro de ella encontrara la actividad más interesante mientras intentaba sin éxito, ignorar a su hermana menor, ella, de tez igual de clara y cabello más largo que su hermano, estaba llegando a sus límites de paciencia.

-"Horokeu Usui" – mostró su expresión fruncida al hablarle – "¡Ahora mismo me dirás por qué no quieres tomar las vacaciones que te dieron!. Estás muy enfrascado en todas esas responsabilidades que has olvidado tener una vida social, ¡mira que ya estas mayorcito!, debes conseguirte una novia y darme un par de sobrinos preciosos, así, como el de Anna e Yho" – le dijo, terminando su argumento al darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

-"ja, dudo que me salga así de rubio y bonito como Hana" –le hizo saber al burlarse – "Además Pilika, precisamente porque son responsabilidades, no las debo descuidar".

- "¿Y qué hay de una vida social? ¿Qué hay de Salir, de hacer cosas de chicos? ¿A dónde se fueron tus hormonas hermano?"- cuestionó perturbada.

-"A china"- sentenció desinteresadamente, mas cuando descubrió la verdad de esas palabras se sonrojó hasta las raíces, miró a Pilika que aunque seguía con su letanía estaba más entretenida con sus dulces, los mismos que le había comprado antes de llegar a casa, dándole tiempo para volver a calmarse.

Era clara su respuesta, la más sincera de todas que pedía su hermana… "A china", claro, sus hormonas y sus deseos más intensos estaban ahí, más lejos de lo que él podía imaginar. No era culpa de ella que le pidiera una vida de la que se privaba, hace tiempo se refugió en todas esas cosas que se volvieron poco a poco en su vida, en su rutina, y ahora, por más que ella se esforzara, no existía manera en la que Pilika pudiera entender su situación.

-"Hermano, no puedes seguir así" – escuchó cómo la voz de su hermana se disolvió con la tristeza, mostrando preocupación –"No es agradable ver cómo mi hermano deja ir su vida, ¿sabes de cuántas cosas te has privado?" – Le dijo colocando sus ojos tristes sobre la taza –"¿Qué estás esperando hermano? ¿A que pasen diez o veinte años de tu vida?"

- "No exageres Pilika" – bromeo el chico.

-"¿Exagerar?" – cuestionó consternada –"Eres joven y te has descuidado" – comentó –"Te has aislado del mundo; no sales con tus amigos desde que tenías diecisiete años, no has tenido una sola novia y tus años siguen pasando, ya no veo esperanza encontrar el día en que cambies, malgastas tu juventud y no haces nada para evitarlo" – hizo una pausa al suspirar, su hermano aguardó por sus palabras – "He llegado a creer que lo único que te ha motivado para alcanzar lo que ahora tienes se debe a la responsabilidad que sientes por mí. Estoy preocupada hermano" – pausó –"y es por tí".

- "Pilika…" – susurró, surgiendo en su interior el sentimiento de culpa.

-"Ya no soy una niña de diez o quince años, no necesito que me cuides, y tristemente veo que al parecer a tí si te gusta que lo hagan. Tienes lo que tienes porque sabes que tenemos un sueño en común, pero yo espero ese día en el que seas feliz, en el que vivas la vida de un joven de veintidós años, no como al señor que parece vivir en casa. Desde el torneo, las cosas cambiaron, y no precisamente para bien" –. Ella se incorpora de su silla, alejándose de la mesa para tomar algo que guardaba en medio de las hojas de un libro que dejó en el sofá de la pequeña sala de su choza – "Invertí mis ahorros en un regalo especial para ti" – le dijo al darle la espalda –"La decisión es tuya, pero es todo lo que yo puedo hacer".

Horo la contempló ingenuo. Ella se volvió y mostró cuatro boletos en su mano que no advirtió su destino hasta que se los extendió.

-"¿Por qué has hecho esto?" – preguntó preocupado - "No te pedí ir con Yho" – reprochó –"Sabes que no iré, aún cuando te hayas molestado en gastar lo único que tienes en mí".

-"Ya los compré, no puedes negármelos" – replicó la chica.

-"Y te lo agradezco Pilika, pero no iré a ver a Yho y a los demás"

-"No puedes hablar en serio. Todos han preguntado por tí, el año pasado juré que vendrías conmigo, ¿estás consciente de cuántas veces te has negado?"

- "Sí" –aceptó con desgana –"Y no perderé mi record" – se burló, pero luego sus palabras se volvieron serias – "Será mejor que no insistas".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No debe sorprenderte. Oye, ya era algo que decidí Pilika" – le dijo alentadoramente –"Sabes que no iré" – se incorpora de su asiento –"por favor, te pido me saludes a todos en mi ausencia" – encaminó sus pasos a su habitación, lejos de la mesa en la que se encontraba junto a su hermana.

-"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" – cuestionó con cierto aire de enojo.

-"A nada" – afirmó, deteniendo su andar, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-"Es lo que siempre dices" – anunció agobiada, ejerciendo fuerza entre sus manos aquella taza que había perdido su calor – "Hermano, al menos merezco una explicación, no tienes excusa por el trabajo, estamos de vacaciones y…"

-"y esta conversación se terminó" – sentenció con una voz áspera, reanudando su camino.

La puerta se escuchó cerrarse.

El joven se adentró a su pequeño espacio privado, dejando dolorosamente a su hermana atrás, ¿Cuántas veces habían caído en el mismo tema?, no quería recordarlo, le dolía saber que su hermana era herida con sus palabras y su "aparente" indiferencia en el asunto, pero ¡no!, no quería llegar a Fumbari para ver a sus amigos y a ese chino, culpable de sus desvelos.

Pilika tenía razón, estaba consciente de eso día con día, su vida no le parecía ser la misma después de volver de la última vez que vio a sus amigos en casa de Yho. Se ocultaba, era verdad… temía… probablemente era cierto, pero todos sus males se resumían en una persona, Ren. Ese chino lograba que su tiempo se tornara en un insoportable infierno, cada maldito minuto, en cada respiro su cuerpo gritaba con desesperación sentir aquel aliento suyo que su cuerpo creyó haber sido el propio – "idiota" – maldijo para sí.

Se encaminó hacia su futón y con la habitación en penumbras se tiró boca arriba.

¿Qué hacer con eso que le quemaba por dentro, que le destruía?

Todo parecía tan sencillo y a la vez tan confuso para resolver - "Necesito verte, Ren, ¡esa es la maldita verdad!, pero no puedo dejar mi orgullo, lo arruinamos, y yo lo eché a perder todo, rompí lo que había entre nosotros, no entendí, no quise entenderte, tú jamás sentiste lo mismo por mí, y te perdí" – giró su cuerpo, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran entre la obscuridad - "¿cómo soportarlo?, ¿Cómo mirarte a los ojos después de lo que hice? ¡No puedo volver!".

Unos débiles sollozos se escucharon, acompañándolo a él con su propio dolor. ¿Por qué no podía ser más simple? Tantos años dedicados en resolver la incógnita de su mente, desperdiciados vanamente mientras decidía preparar su corazón a amar, a recibir a la persona que pueda amarlo, correspondiendo, lo que no pudo hacer Ren.

-"¡Por Dios!, ha sido bastante tiempo" – pensó, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban –"Jamás serás correspondido. No por él" – gritó.

"¡Esa era la verdad!" ¿Cuántas veces no había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿A que su vida realmente no tuviera oportunidad, cuando no haya más remedio que la soledad sin poder salir de ese laberinto que él mismo decidió entrar? Las cosas se volvían confusas porque así lo había decidido, porque no había querido encontrar una solución a su propio martirio.

- "Pilika" – nombró sorprendido, la chica estaba parada frente a la puerta, sus maletas a su lado… dedujo que ella se iba.

- ''¿Estabas llorando?''- por media milésima de segundo en la que Pilika se acercaba a él, maldijo a todo lo que existía porque ella se preocuparía por él, incorporándose de su futon.

-''No es nada, en serio''- sus dulces manos le acariciaron sus mejillas, limpiando los rastros del dolor que sentía.

-''No sé lo que te haya pasado" – le expresó –"Aunque me duele saber que no confías en mí, te diré algo importante y quiero que me escuches''- tal como si fuera un niño pequeño, con sus manos levantó el rostro de Horokeu y sus ojos se encontraron.

Fue ahí, al mirar en sus ojos, que pudo descubrir algo más profundo de lo que jamás pensó, su hermano estaba herido, vilmente herido y juró, por todo lo que creía, que la persona encargada de ese mal, pagaría bien caro su afrenta.

-''Horo, nunca serás libre sino enfrentas a tus miedos, no podrás seguir adelante si no cierras aquellas puertas y te puedo asegurar que dentro de estas paredes no encontrarás el camino para hacerlo. Si en verdad me quieres, no, si en verdad te quieres y crees que vales, sal de aquí y haz lo que debas hacer''.

El ainu no contestó, solo se quedó mirando un punto en la nada, su hermana suspiró, lo besó y luego de dejarle los boletos en la mesa de noche, se marchó. Pasaron horas en las que meditó en aquellas palabras, él quería seguir adelante, quería volver a ser el mismo de antes, quería decirle lo que tenía qué decirle al chino y luego el adiós. ''¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?''

-''Mucho''- susurro a la nada. De solo pensar en verlo, de tener su piel y su calor cerca no sabría de lo que era capaz. ''No, no quiero verle''

-''Cobarde ¿hasta esto se resumirá tu vida?''- se dijo a sí mismo, como si fuera una batalla internada que solo él podía lidiar.

- ''No''- cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un loco, digo ¿cuántas personas hablaban solas? - ''entonces muévete de una maldita vez, Horokeu".

x - - - - - - X - - - - - - x

El día se hizo presente, espeso y lúgubre el joven hokkaideño miraba la eterna nieve que se expandían hasta el infinito fuera de su hogar, en sus pensamientos rodeaban las palabras que su hermana le había dedicado, quería cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, pero en verdad tenía mucho miedo, miedo de enfrentar a la bestia, de vivir de nuevo y de ser herido una vez más.

Cómo deseaba regresar el tiempo, volver a ser ese niño temerario que se había perdido, aquel que se deslizaba sintiendo esa adrenalina correr por sus venas; una revolución en su ser le pedía cambio y como si eso fuera suficiente para desesperarlo, buscó con sus ojos aquella tabla que hace años había olvidado, la tomó y salió corriendo. Si iba a empezar a vivir de nuevo, ese sería su primer paso.

Llegó al risco más alto desobedeciendo a sus pulmones que pedían aire o a sus pies que clamaban que parara, miró el abismo que se extendía y… fue ahí… que lo decidió.

- "¡YA NO TE TENGO MIEDO!, ¡¿OISTE REN?! ¡NUNCA FUISTE MAS FUERTE!, ¡te lo demostraré!"- gritó tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus cuerdas vocales, posicionándose en la tabla para acto seguido, deslizarse a través de la gran explanada de hielo y roca, dejando sus miedos, sus inseguridades y su sufrimiento atrás.

Sonrió cuando sintió la adrenalina en sus venas, cuando la brisa le acarició sintiéndose de nuevo vivo…

…_Horo nunca serás libre si no enfrentas a tus miedos…_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió esa paz? No lo recordaba, mas aquello no importaba… ahora era solo él y su bestia interna… y lo vencería.

…_no podrás seguir adelante sino cierras aquellas puertas…_

Aumentó la velocidad cuando visualizó uno de los más altos saltos de la montaña, debajo había un precipicio, si quería hacerlo, era ahora onunca…

…_si en verdad te quieres y crees que vales, sal de aquí y haz lo que debas hacer…_

Y se lanzó…

_

_

_

_

-----------

Nota: La manera de escribir los nombres de los personajes, varían entre países, por ejemplo "Yho" o "Yoh", es el mismo nombre, escrito en distintas formas. Claro, esto ha sido una de las curiosidades que encontramos a la hora de escribir.

Patrick:

¡¡La unión hace la fuerza!! Y es verdad, estoy muy emocionada de comenzar esto con mi amiga Alid gracias a su ingenio y a mi mente hemos traído una propuesta nueva y en lo que nos concierta bastante atractiva para todas/os las que disfrutan de nuestros queridos Tao y Usui, no abundare mucho pero les pido que nos dejen sus comentarios ya que son las que nos alientas a seguir adelante.

Sin nada más y esperando que las amistades este año se fortalezcan y sus vidas sean bendecidas conforme al bien que hagan, les deseamos de todo corazón un:

**Feliz Año 2010 **


	2. Llegando

¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto nos da saludarte! Patrick y yo te damos las gracias por estar aquí participando, leyendo el trabajo que al fin hemos concluido. Nos esforzamos para alcanzar las metas propuestas, divirtiéndonos con el propósito de divertirte durante el transcurso de esta historia. Pensamos que ha sido un poco largo el siguiente capítulo pero bien vale la pena, al final esperamos que puedas valorar el trabajo y nos regalen algunas palabras =).

Nos complace contar con su apoyo y queremos agradecer a "UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe" y a "Tsukyaoi", muchas gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

"UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe". Gracias querida amiga, ambas agradecemos el apoyo que nos has brindado desde siempre, este capítulo va enteramente dedicado para tí con mucho cariño.

.

.

**Nota:** La manera de escribir los nombres de los personajes, varían entre países, por ejemplo "Yho" o "Yoh", es el mismo nombre, escrito en distintas formas. Claro, esto ha sido una de las curiosidades que encontramos a la hora de escribir. De la misma manera, no se extrañen al encontrar _A'sakura_ en vez de _Asakura_, finalmente el apellido es el mismo.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Shaman King pertenecen a la brillante mente de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción: (ATENCION)**

-Diálogo del personaje –

"_expresión interna del personaje" _

_Expresión que se resalta, por ejemplo: al recitar las palabras de un personaje…_

La siguiente_ forma _es la manera en que se hace_ énfasis _a la palabra_._

x - - - - - - X - - - - - - x //cambio de escenario.

---

.

.

**CAPITULO II**

**Encuentro**

.

Había sido un viaje largo al que tuvo que someterse, el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces se encargó de hacerle recordar lo pesado que era viajar hasta Fumbari, por suerte, su hermana había pensado en cada trasporte que le llevaría hasta ahí y ahora su viaje concluía con la llegada del autobús.

Se estiró desentumeciendo su cuerpo al desocupar la silla en la que había estado sentado.

—Una hora más y no llegan completitas —expresó al llevarse una mano sobre sus sentaderas, dándoles un masaje. Tomó su bolsa de viaje y se bajó junto a otros pasajeros. Respiró profundamente al salir del camión, el lugar era fresco, soleado y la ventisca helada se rompía en su rostro suavemente otorgándole una sensación placentera que le dio la bienvenida. Miró a sus alrededores y se sorprendió al descubrir cómo el paso del tiempo transformaba una ciudad hasta tal punto de casi desconocerla, cada tienda que miraba, los nuevos edificios construidos, incluso las calles le parecían diferentes a lo que una vez había visto. Se acomodó la bolsa de viaje sobre su hombro y con satisfacción comenzó el último tramo a fin de llegar con Yho.

A decir verdad, la idea de volver a encontrarse frente a sus viejos amigos le emocionó.

—Sabe Dios cuántas cosas habrán cambiado desde la última vez —pensó mientras andaba—. Todo lo que sé de ellos ha sido gracias a los relatos de Pilika, pero ahora ya todo lo sabré.

Mantuvo un paso constante por las largas calles en silencio, la idea de verlos regocijaba el joven corazón del norteño y mientras andaba, su mente recreaba la escena de cómo sería el encuentro a causa de su emoción, la que por poco desaparece al sersus propios pensamientos traicioneros cuando frente a él encontró al joven dueño de aquellos ojos que le cautivaban: dorados como si se trataran de oro. Su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginar al chino y sus piernas pararon, viéndosele como en shock. Era inevitable, su corazón palpitaba insistente como si danzara el miedo y sentía 'tortura' al verse obligado a soportar su _maldita_ presencia en la pensión.

"¿Cómo reaccionar frente a sus ojos?" Tantas veces se había hecho esa pregunta y ahora….

'Pitidos'…. Tormentosos pitidos del claxon de los autos que se combinaron con el ruidoso motor de tráilers y motocicletas lograban una atmósfera insoportable de estrés.

—¡Mueve tu maldito trasero! ¡¿Qué esperas pendejo?! —escuchó el grito tremendamente airado reaccionando al pasar frente a él una motocicleta que dejó los autos que Usui les impedía el paso y consternado, observó el pequeño incidente, apartándose al cruzar.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cierto detalle.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Miró vanamente en diferentes ángulos por banquetas y calles—¡Estoy perdido! —lloriqueó en un grito.

Como era de suponer muchos rostros se voltearon encontrándose con el autor de aquel grito, sintió su rostro arder pero decidido en ignorar a todos siguió caminando pero esta vez con más cuidado. Volvió a sorprenderse de lo grande que era la ciudad, de cómo había cambiado, las casas no eran las mismas que acordaba, ni los edificios, ahora más grandes e imponentes daban un paisaje metalizado a donde mirara. Trató de no desesperarse pensando que quizás, caminando llegaría algún lugar conocido que le diera indicio de la parte de la ciudad donde estaba, después de todo, no le quedaba otra opción.

Pronto el sol se encontraría en lo alto del cielo y el fresco de la mañana fue remplazado por el calor dejando con su rastro una sensación incómoda para los transeúntes, la ropa se adhería al cuerpo con la transpiración sintiendo cómo se sofocaban ante el inmenso calor.

_Si el estar perdido_ no lo desesperaba, ¡esto definitivamente que sí!; apresuró el paso buscando sombra o algo que lo rescatara de ese infierno de ciudad.

—Y pensar que esto era un hermoso lugar —expresó con aspereza. La naturaleza era remplazada rápidamente por un mundo artificial y las tradiciones de antes eran comidas por los lugares de ocios y bebidas. Llego a la conclusión de que aquello no era lo que espera para vivir, prefería levantarse en las mañanas mirando montañas, montañas cubiertos de árboles y de nieve, o por lo menos un lugar que esté en armonía.

El tiempo pasó rápido y su estómago tanto como sus piernas pedían un combustible, después de mucho caminar logró encontrar una pequeña cafetería, curiosa ya que rompía con todo los estándares de los alrededores. Entre edificios y grises se encontraba un local de no más de un piso en su mayoría en madera, poseía dos grandes ventanales a los lados que hacían de puerta a un apartado con mesas y sillas, estaba cercado de flores y poseía una puerta en arco en el medio parecido a esas que se usaban en la época medieval. Agradado por la vista, decidió que aquel era donde se dispondría a comer y al entrar, supo que no se había equivocado, el pequeño restaurante era occidental con mobiliario tipo colonial, el lugar se debatía entre clásico y sencillo y la iluminación de varias lámparas colgantes le fascinó.

En la barra había muestras de delicatessen y pupitres para sentarse, también había mesas y sillas pero definitivamente la barra era su mayor atracción, se sentó esperando que la joven que atendía la caja se desocupara deduciendo que ella era más joven que él; vestía falda con vuelo negra que le llevaba más por debajo de las rodillas combinada con una blusa halter rosa fucsia. "¿Elegante?" _Sí_, "¿atractiva?" _Sí_.

Se sorprendió, no muchas personas lograban captar su atención como aquella chica lo hizo. Sus cabellos castaños claros a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos de un amatista intenso, una boca perfectamente delineada… y ''¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿No que tu preferencias eran otras?"

Hastiado del minucioso análisis, trató de buscar otro lugar dónde poner su atención y lo encontró entre lo que parecía ser un bizcocho de limón y unas tartas de vainilla con fresas, después de todo, el día no iba TAN MAL como lo consideraba, solo iba a comer algo y después pediría un taxi para que lo llevara a casa de Yho "¿Cuántas cosas podrían salir mal?".

—Muchas.

—¿Eh? —Casi dio un brinco cuando se percató que aquella respuesta no había venido de él sino de la chica que antes atendía la caja—. ¿Qué dijo?.

—Que es mucha la variedad, ¿desea ordenar alguna? —Ella ahora se encontraba a solo uno metro en distancia y sacaba una pequeña libreta de apuntes, mientras lo hacía, Horo Horo llegó a la conclusión de que aquella era verdaderamente atractiva, de cerca pudo apreciar que no llevaba maquillaje y que sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual que le recordaban a una persona, no supo a quién en ese momento.

—Es tarde para almorzar solo tomaré un pedazo de aquel pastel —dijo señalando el de limón.

—Buena elección, ¿algo para tomar?-

—Una soda estaría bien es que está haciendo mucho calor afuera-

—Ya lo creo —sin más la chica se retiró y mientras lo hacía, Horo pudo notar dos cosas, la primera que aquella chica tenía un excelente trasero y lo segundo fue un curioso tatuaje que estaba en su nuca como una especie de zipper que en la punta llevaba una estrella de 5 puntas… —Como las que Hao usa —pensó. Definitivamente debía dejar de ser tanobservativo.

Casi satisfecho escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y supo que su ociosidad lo hacía prestar atención a casi todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aun así luchó para no voltearse a ver quién era, pues de seguro no conocía a nadie.

—Hola Avril. —Una voz profunda de varón resonó por toda la estancia que le pareció ligeramente conocida —Dichosos los ojos que te ven. —Aquella voz logró que en un instante sintiera una sensación de aislamiento al ser el único cliente del local, preguntándose si es que ya tenía quién le pretenda o si es que la chica tiene novio.

— ¡Un momento!, no se supone que deba ser tan curioso, ¿o sí? —cuestionó en sus adentros, limitándose en dejar la conversación lejos de su interés vanamente.

—Admiro la originalidad —la chica, de la que ahora conocía su nombre, sostuvo su atención en su trabajo divertida en mantener la charla en segundo término; extraño le pareció al saber que no necesitaba mirar la escena para recrear el suceso en su mente, una sonrisa podría imaginar en aquel sujeto.

—Ya sabes, solo vivo para sorprenderte.

Ella le miró brevemente y se encaminó hacia Usui llevando la soda que pedía beber sediento para luego volverse de nuevo hacia su visita.

—Yo no sabría contestarte lo mismo —escuchó cómo la joven disimulaba la burla de sus palabras mientras se acercaba a él.

El norteño tomó el refresco y en un solo trago bebió más de la mitad de su bebida, "Ya era hora de saciar su sed".

—Je. Al menos podrías actuar la estimación preciosa. No me vendría nada mal.

—¿Tratándose de ti?-.

—¿Cómo saber cuándo necesitas de mí, si no?. —Sus palabras no eran como un joven enamorado que pedía oportunidad a sus encantos, sino como aquel galán que lo tenía todo.

—Interesante tu cuestión —fingió su interés—: Me da igual —comunicó descaradamente sirviendo frente a él un pedazo de pay—, disfrútalo — y se alejó más antes de que diera dos pasos, él le interrumpió.

—El abandono puede ser insoportable en ocasiones, Cariño.

—No tanta cuando el sujeto amarga tu existencia.

—¿Tanto es tu fervor por mí?.

—Ni te imaginas —le expuso, alejándose para llegar junto a su cliente llevando el platillo que pidió; éste la miró curioso, intentando en averiguar a través de sus ojos la relación que había entre esos dos; Avril le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no habló de su amabilidad sino de un juego al que le dio permiso entrar.

—Insoportable —susurró, mas agregó—: ¿Algo más que necesites?.

—Estoy bien.

Y fue así que la chica se alejó ingresando a otra habitación que los clientes no tendrían acceso.

De alguna manera sus palabras lo consternaron, había dicho "insoportable" y sus pensamientos le ayudaron a entender que quizás la situación no era tan agradable para la chica, mas no lo podría averiguar, su mayor entretenimiento desapareció dejándolo en el silencio. Hasta ahora, los únicos sujetos del local lo conformaban el desconocido y él logrando un silencio incómodo, tanto, que no podía entretenerse en ocupar su mente en la sensación de placer que le producía cuando comía de su delicioso postrecito, al que por causa de la tensión que generaba la atmósfera no podía ni disfrutar.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —escuchó cómo el sujeto que desconocía habló—. Arruinas el momento.

—¿A quién le hablas? —cuestionó incrédulo, dejando de saborear su buen alimento del día.

—No veo razón de hablarle a la nada —le escuchó. Esto le molestó, pues si bien no era educado, _sí_ un grosero.

Usui colocó sus fieros ojos sobre el hombre que le miraba sin piedad, mirada que mostraban ojos que le advertían de la tortura que obtendría por la osadía de atreverse a revelarse, aquellos destellaban el brillo a muerte que solo había visto en un solo ser...

—Ha-Hao —su enfado se fugó desplazándola por una cara pálida por su espanto.

—El mismo. —El shaman del fuego disfrutó de la inmóvil situación del otro desde el otro extremo de la barra, sonriendo al cerrar sus parpados inclinando la mirada en brevedad suspirando para luego volverse hacia el norteño mirándole esta vez con ese aire a grandeza que se daba— Aposté a que jamás tendrías _'los suficientes'_ para cruzarte en mi camino. —Sus palabras le habían herido el orgullo y sus labios delinearon su maldad.

—Pues ya ves que te equivocaste. —Un par de ojos azules que se fundía con el color más obscuro se posaron sobre A'Sakura a quien retó con la dureza de su semblante.

—Jamás me equivoco Usui. Un hombre siempre tiene el poder de cambiar cualquier prejuicio.

—Y supongo que los tuyos no son la excepción.

—Los míos Horokeu, son las de otro humano. —Los ojos de obsidiana se hundieron sobre los obscuros del norteño resaltando la sensual confianza mientras hablaba —_Mis palabras_, siempre serán palabras que gozan de un poder indescriptible.

—No sé a qué te refieres —le dijo desconfiado—. Me extrañas cuando hablas de ti como otro humano.

—Como dije —cerró sus parpados confiadamente—: El hombre tiene el poder de cambiar cualquier prejuicio. —Sus negras pupilas volvieron a posarse en los casi negros del shaman del hielo —: Y no soy la excepción.

Extrañado, el provenido del norte cuestionó:

—Entonces, ¿no eres el Hao que conozco?.

—Déjate de tonterías — alegó molesto tomando el cubierto sobre su platillo dando a entender estar desinteresado en seguir con la charla, sin embargo, tan solo transcurrieron unos segundos cuando ordenó—: ¡Cállate y trágate tu postre! — y sin mas partió el pay para llevar el bocadillo hasta su boca.

La confusión ocasionó que el ainu parpadeara varias veces antes de percatarse del pequeño incidente que no había entendido al instante. Ensanchó la sonrisa que delinearon sus labios juguetonamente con cierta picardía en sus ojos marinos; tomó su plato, su bolsa de equipaje y se acercó.

Hao lo miró con extrañeza, barriéndolo con la mirada cuando llegó a él.

—¿Qué crees que haces?.

—¡Fue magnífico el acto que me diste! ¡Bárbaro!, Comenzaba a creérmelo —y dicho esto acomodó la silla, sentándose lo más cercarnos.

—Ignoro lo que dices.

—Lo dudo, es tan claro como el agua.

—Depende de la profundidad de la que estamos hablando —le dijo mordazmente.

Horo le miró curioso, no sabía por qué motivo le gustaba hacerse el desentendido.

—No puedes ignorar que te sonrojaste, mis palabras son_ intimidantes_ —bufó en victoria.

—Eso es una vil mentira. —Sus ojos adquirieron nuevamente la desarmonía al mirarle de reojo.

—No puedes engañarme —le advirtió, tomando la cuchara para robarle al castaño de _su_ postre y comérselo.

—¡Te excediste del límite! —le alegó entre dientes inquieto por su atrevimiento, sin embargo…

—¡Va!, si tanto quieres tu pedacito… —partió con la cuchara un trozo de su pay de limón rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su compañero llevando el bocadito hasta su boca —¡Come entonces del mío!, ¿por qué enojarte? —le dijo minimizándole importancia.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó indignado, colocando sus ojos enseguida sobre la puerta en la que Avril aparecía de nuevo.

—¿Cómo van?.

—Pues aquí mi tacaño amigo no quiere que le regrese lo que me comí —evidenció como un niño lo haría ante una autoridad mientras se aferraba en acercar la cuchara hasta su boca, sin éxito al intervenir con la mano el otro joven.

—¿Dónde está tu respeto y tus buenos modales? —cuestionó enfadado.

—Supongo que en algún lugar al que desconozco.

—¡Déjate de Tonterías! ¡Trágatelo sin mí! —le ordenó, viéndosele indispuesto a seguir recibiendo el trato que le parecía humillante.

Horo se rió abiertamente a carcajadas y Avril le secundó por un momento.

—¡Par de locos! —masculló, continuando con su labor de acabarse su buen postre.

—Avril, dame otro pedazo de ese pay que me serviste, ¡está delicioso! —pidió el norteño mientras se terminaba el que tenía en un solo bocado.

Ella asintió con la simple sonrisa burlona que había sido cómplice de Usui hace tan solo momento y de ese mismo modo, partió y sirvió una porción frente a él recogiendo el plato libre cuando se devoró prácticamente el otro.

—Me sorprende la facilidad con la que te haces de amistades —le dijo la chica al mayor de los A'Sakura.

—Ni lo digas —intervino molesto.

— ¿Avril, hace cuánto que conoces a este tipo? —cuestionó por su parte el proveniente del norte.

—Por desgracia, hace dos años, la primera vez que se le ocurrió pasearse por mi local —soltó sin ningún sentimiento mientras doblaba algunos manteles.

—Amor, pero si fuiste tú la que me lo pidió a gritos —alegó sensual.

—Lamentablemente necesitaba clientes —advirtió— pero a ti, ni quien te habló.

—Tu sonrisa cariño. Me lo insinuaba todo.

—Esfuérzate Hao, haz memoria, jamás te llegó un volante de mis manos.

—No, pero ambos somos testigos, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos —y luego agregó—Admítelo, somos el uno para el otro —se burló.

—Como una úlcera en el estómago.

—Más apasionados no podemos ser.

El joven hokkaideño los observó con impresión, bueno, había oído de amistades extrañas pero nada tan bizarro como la sonrisa que se habían dedicado esos dos, Horo prefirió ignorar y prestar más atención a su plato, pero necesitaba interrumpirles, pediría otra soda.

La chica rodó los ojos terminando la conversión tan amena con el moreno, abrió una nueva soda y se la extendió al joven de cabellos azules.

— ¿Pero cómo…? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Experiencia de años —y sin más, tomó los manteles volviendo a ingresar al cuarto anexo, desapareciendo una vez más.

— ¿Así que crees que necesito de una pareja? —Ironizó el joven de largos cabellos —, ¿qué me dices de tí?, ¿es tan fácil como una propuesta? —la sonrisa hizo juego con la malevolencia de sus ojos lo que provocó que el ainu por poco devolviera el contenido de la soda a su recipiente.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió un poco alterado.

—No finjas demencia Usui, ¿es que no lo superas? —La pregunta le incomodó.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó por inercia.

— ¿Seguro de quieres que lo diga? —le alzó una ceja como si fuese cómplice de un secreto que cuidaba celosamente.

No tardó en sonrojarse, la situación le pareció de lo más inusual, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta de que Hao no era precisamente una persona de su confianza, es más, años tenía que no sabía nada de él y lo más extraño fue el que Pilika no le haya hablado de este sujeto durante todo ese tiempo.

—No culpes a tu querida hermana —le dijo —. Su razón tendrá.

—Solo Dios sabe qué le habrás hecho.

Hao delineó con sus labios aquella sonrisa retorcida. La charla comenzaba a gustarle.

—No creo que quieras saberlo —su voz expresó su malicia logrando que imágenes sobre su hermana y este hombre pasaran por su cabeza. —Qué ingenuo eres —rió por lo bajo.

—Yo no soy ingenuo —le alegó.

—Tus hijos serían perfectos para las malas bromas.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz!, ¡Avril!, ¡ven!, ¡dile que me deje paz! —pidió de manera infantil al no agradarle saber que Hao se afanaba en molestarle.

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte solo _indígena_.

— ¿A quién le llamas indígena?-

—Al único que anda por aquí-

Horo frunció el seño, había cometido un error, nunca debió permitirse hablar con él.

—Si solo estarás para molestarme mejor me voy devolviendo a mi casa.

—Buena idea, refúgiate en la batí cueva que enfrentarte a tus problemas, por lo menos, yo lo puedo hacer más interesante.

—No soy un cobarde – le miró serio.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Su retorcida sonrisa se ensanchó más, demasiado para el gusto del ainu, así que volvió a su postre tratando de ignorar a su parte racional que le decía que nunca debió haber pisado Funbari Oka de nuevo, pero el sentimentalismo era algo que no se le daban muy bien, era o demasiado impulsivo o demasiado tímido, ambas cosas en momentos de su vida le habían perjudicado.

— ¿Deseas algo más cariño? — la linda chica de ojos amatista apareció de nuevo solo para llevarse los platillos de ambos jóvenes.

—No gracias, ya debo irme —le respondió el proveniente del norte.

—Entonces te prepararé la cuenta.

Ella desapareció con los platillos no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con el peli castaño, una que el ainu no vio.

—Horokeu.

— ¿humnm? —respondió mirándosele ensimismado en sí mismo y con unos cuantos grados de expectación y nerviosismo.

Había llegado la hora y no podía atrasar más la llegada, suspiró, si existía un Dios haya arriba pedía que Ren no estuviera en esos momentos, no quería encontrárselo de antemano.

—Te preocupa demasiado lo que pase, solo deja que pasen y ya.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando las cosas no duelen —le alegó.

Hao sonrió evidenciando al norteño lo certero que fue.

—Todavía lo es más cuando pasan a cuenta gotas. —Y antes de que Usui hablara, agregó—: Vamos, te llevaré. —Se puso de pie encontrando que el ainu seguía escéptico—Descuida, no te haré nada que tú no quieras.

—Bastardo —replicó a la insinuación.

—Cobarde.

—Ya quisieras —respondió a sus provocativas palabras. Se puso de pie al igual que él, tomó sus cosas del piso para dirigirse a la caja donde ya se encontraba la bella chica de ojos amatista—. Definitivamente mi día se ha vuelto interesante solo por conocerte a ti —le hizo saber en una forma que mezclaba resignación y la alegría que le causó el pequeño encuentro.

—Cuídate del troglodita amigo nuestro, no sabes lo interesante que le resulta burlarse de las desgracias ajenas —le dijo sonriendo pasándole al momento la cuenta, la que enseguida pagó el Hokkaideño para luego echarse su mochila al hombro, no sin antes dejar una buena propina.

—Trataré de no darle la oportunidad, gracias por tan excelente servicio.

Le resultaba extraño, sabía verdaderamente quién era el hermano de Yho y por ello, cierta inquietud lo abrumó al preguntarse si ella sabría quién era él realmente.

—Vuelve cuando quieras cariño —le había dicho en despedida, y con una sonrisa y enterado el Usui que no sabría la respuesta por ahora, se volvió hacia la salida dejando el asunto atrás.

— ¿No vienes? — No pudo evitar detenerse antes de salir, por alguna razón desconocida el castaño no se había movido de su sitio.

—Ve, adelante y no te pierdas, necesito hablar con la dama.

Mentiría si Usui dijera que sus palabras no quebrantaron su tranquilidad.

— ¿Y cómo sé que estará bien contigo sola? —Vamos, sabía perfectamente que nada bueno se podía esperar de ese sujeto.

Pero ella, lejos de esperarlo, escuchó que le decía:

—Créeme, antes tendría miedo a mis cuchillos botos* que de éste. —La respuesta no le convenció del todo y no serviría preocuparse, así que sin ganas de hacer de tercio a paso decidido salió del local encontrándose nuevamente con la ciudad metálica.

Repasó en su mente lo últimamente sucedido tratando de ganar ánimo mientras veía el sol en descenso, la tarde pronto caería y él apenas se había dado cuenta. Había conocido una chica bien agradable que mantenía una relación un tanto extraña con el señor del fuego, la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse…. Bueno, no exactamente, en realidad caería como en la antepenúltima persona a la que habría querido encontrarse.

—¿Qué tanto harán allá dentro? —se preguntó curioso aunque en verdad no era su asunto y ella había dejado en claro que estaría bien, sonrió irónico, el extraño en verdad era él al conocer al hermano de Yho 'en trato' tan solo una horas y ellos dos, ya de años.

Después de esperar quizá más de lo necesario el castaño salió del local, el norteño observó ese rostro mientras se acercaba tratando de dar con algún indicio, pero era muy difícil saber qué estaba pensando o lo qué sentía una persona como Hao, con esos ojos que no denotaban una emoción en concreto y esa sonrisa que bien podía pasar por sincera tanto como falsa. Se maldijo por lo bajo… de una manera u otra las personas enigmáticas habrían su curiosidad.

—Si ya terminaste de admirarme es mejor que nos vayamos.

—¿Qué tanto hacías? —preguntó con sospecha.

—Así debes tener la conciencia Horokeu —rió a manera de burla pasando a su lado al emprender el rumbo. Horo refunfuño varias frases de clasificación D antes de seguirle el paso recordando porqué éste le caía tan mal.

—Antipático— articuló el norteño.

—Tus comentarios me resbalan, ya deja de gastar saliva en nada.

—Mira quién lo dice —le alegó.

—No soy yo el que anda diciendo o pensando en tonterías.

—Pero molestas.

—Yo diría que inspiro, si tienes alguna duda podes pregúntaselo a la inglecita.

—¿Lyserg?-

—¿Conoces alguien más afeminado? —Le dijo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

A punto estuvo de soltar uno de esos comentarios que de seguro lo llevarían al otro mundo pero afortunadamente pudo leer la clara advertencia en la mirada de Hao. Decirle que caminaba junto a alguien de aparente "descripción anunciada" justificaba que su cabeza no le haga de acompañante al cuerpo. Algo era cierto, Lyserg comparado con Hao parecía mil veces más una chica.

Siguieron caminado hasta visualizar la pensión a lo lejos, momento en el cual su corazón decidió bombear más de la cuenta y sus manos humedecerse delatando su nerviosismo. "¿Estará ahí Pilika?" "¿La inglesa o Chocolove?" "¿Cuánto habrá cambiado la paternidad a Yho?" "¿Habrá Manta por fin crecido?".... muchas conjeturas y muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza mientras que una mueca que no llegaba a ser sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

¿Nostalgia? ¿Anticipación? ¿Felicidad o tristeza? Un cúmulo de emociones baila en su interior, tanto era el sopor que no se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba frente a frente a la puerta. Hao había mantenido distancia comedida ya harto del melodramatismo del Usui, tocó el timbre recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

—No tengo todo el día para tus estupideces —se justificó.

—Tengo manos ¿sabías? —Cierto era que no había pedido su ayuda.

—Si las movieras serían más útiles —masculló, logrando fastidiarlo.

—En serio Hao, hablémoslo desde ahora, ¿seguirás molestando lo que queda del viaje? o ¡dime si tendré que buscarme un lugar dónde quedarme!.

—Si fueras menos ingrato me agradecerías lo que he hecho por ti —exageró su indignación, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Te agradezco que me hayas traído pero sinceramente tu juego de ''búrlate del norteño" me está cansando.

—Es que no tienes sentido del humor. —Le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio, como si el problema estuviese en el joven proveniente del norte.

—¿Acaso no tienes nada más qué hacer, o ir encontrar algo más llamativo qué acosar?.

—Actualmente eres la cosa más interesante en todo el Japón con la que me puedo divertir.

—Desgraciado —le dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

—_Desgraciado._

—¡No repitas mis palabras!. —Se pasó una mano en la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo acusadoramente.

—Yo no he dicho nada. —Usui le miró con rabia, "mira que con qué descaro negaba las cosas".

—¡Claro que sí!.

—Claro que no.

—¡Que sí lo dijiste!, ¡dijiste desgraciado!.

—_desgraciado._

—¿otra vez?.

—Si fuera a insultarte no usaría ese peyorativo tan usual, _soquete_ te quedaría mejor.

—¿y si no eres tú, quién más podría ser?.

—No sé, ¿él? —dijo señalando un punto fijo en la puerta, rápidamente la mirada del Usui fue al frente para luego ir abajo donde encontró un rubio que le llegaba a las rodillas.

—¿Manta? —preguntó con sorpresa, "¿desde cuándo utilizaba esas malas mañas?".

Hao no pudo evitar la carcajada que soltó tomando a la mini persona en sus brazos para que Horo pudiera verlo mejor.

—Este mi querido amigo, es el bicho más inteligente que puedas conocer —expuso a la criatura en cuestión.

—Manta —repitió la personita exponiendo dulzura. Frente a él, de menos de un metro de altura, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos claros casi al tono de sus cabellos, estaba el bebe más lindo que había visto en toda su vida.

—Este debe de ser Hana. ¡Hola pequeño! —Se acercó con una peculiar voz cariñosa hacia el menor logrando tan solo asustar al niño que como acto se refugiaba en el pecho de su tío—. Creo que no le gusto —lloriqueó al concluir dramáticamente que no era agradable a los niños.

—No te conoce. — Intervino una voz, y con interés, el joven de cabellos azules buscó su dueño.

—¿Yho? —Dudó por un momento mirando al que mantenía en brazos a Hana y luego al que se acercaba con una peculiar risita que no tan fácil podría olvidar—. ¡¿Pero, qué te hiciste!?. –Perturbado le miraba ante el asombroso cambio que veía en el moreno— Pero ¡¿Co-Cómo tu hermano pudo convencerte a dejarte el cabello tan largo y que Anna haya estado en acuerdo?!, ¡Yho! ¿Cuándo fue que vendiste tu alma? —le sermoneó, y es que, aparte de encontrarse con lo largo de sus cabellos marrones, observó que este lo llevaba acomodado en trenzas al estilo "Bob Marley".

—A eso Horokeu, se le llaman Rastras. Este idiota se arruinó el cabello —evidenció el mayor de los gemelos.

— ¡Idiota! —le secundó su sobrino en un tono molesto apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

Sobre la cien de Yho resbaló una gotita, miró a Hao quien le celebró el acto al reírse haciendo que Hana también riera.

—No he vendido mi alma a nadie boro boro —le dijo al colocar su atención en el norteño—. Me alegro volver a verte viejo amigo—le dijo tras sonreír.

—A mí también me alegra estar aquí, pero si crees que me acostumbraré a tu nueva imagen quiero decirte que estas un poco loco.

—Te acostumbrarás. No necesitaste acostumbrarte a verme en mi hermano con el cabello largo ¿o sí?.

—¡Qué idiota! – masculló el hermano mayor de los A'Sakura— ¡Nunca crecerás!.

Horo e Yho rieron casi al tiempo que Hana lo hizo, alterar al señor del fuego podría resultar divertido.

Yho se acercó al castaño colocando una mano por detrás de su espalda.

—Tranquilo mi hermano, si tanto es tu gusto parecerte a mí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer jijiji.

—Así es Hao, no hay necesidad de ponerte celoso —esta vez fue el ainu quien habló.

— ¡Tonterías! —Gritó con agobio—. ¿Por qué no he de sorprenderme viniendo de ustedes? —Sin embargo no dio oportunidad a que respondieran, porque dijo— Detesto los momentos felices.

En brevedad Horo miró hacia la pensión al creer saber a lo que éste se refería sin encontrar razón, y extrañado observó cuando Hao entregaba en los brazos de su hermano a su pequeño sobrinito para luego encaminarse hacia la hospedería y se sorprendió al divisar a Manta, Ryu, Chocolove y Lyserg saliendo de ella a su encuentro en el momento. Cuando Hao llegó al umbral de la puerta, Anna apareció finalmente frente a sus ojos secundada por Tamamura, los ojos negros de Hao posaron sobre los de azabache de la rubia manteniendo el intercambio de sus miradas tan solo en el instante antes de que desapareciera, pasando por su lado.

Por su parte Horo Horo miró con alegría a sus amigos sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazarle, sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar el tiempo en que no los había visto. Yho su parte tan solo sonrió.

—¡Qué sorpresa es volver a mirarte por estos rumbos!. —Fue Bokuto **No Ryu **quien habló primero, él al igual que los otros lucía un aspecto diferente, éste el tiempo lo recompensó formando un cuerpo mucho más impactante, le había beneficiando mostrando los años de un hombre maduro lejos del concepto que había representado una vez hace tiempo, e imaginó, que de seguro habría más de una mujer detrás de él al ser perfecto para sentar familia. "¿Quién lo diría?" Pensó.

—Ya era hora de volver con ustedes, los extrañaba. —El joven ainu mostró nostalgia tras sus palabras y la mano de Ryu posó sobre su hombro sonriendo para reconfortarlo tan solo un momento.

—Nosotros ya creíamos que te habías olvidado de tus viejos camaradas —intervino Chocolove por su parte robando la atención del norteño, éste ya no era el chico aquél que habían conocido mientras iban en búsqueda de la aldea Apache, ahora, más alto y robusto, que si no fuera que conocía el noble corazón que le pertenecía, pensaría que se trataba a esa clase de mafiosos, con esas ropas y esos lentes... dejaba mucho en qué pensar, "¿estará en el ejercito?".

—No, jamás los olvidaría —contestó a su amigo, estrechando la mano cuando este lo hizo y que lo atrajo para formar un fuerte abrazo que le sorprendió.

—Pues me alegra volver a verte —le dijo emotivamente y Usui no pudo sentir mejor bienvenida.

—Horo Horo, aparentemente eres el mismo muchacho que se fue, pero cierto es que has cambiado amigo. —El Hokkaideño fijó sus ojos en la pequeña figura que le hablaba, Manta no había cambiado a excepción de mantener una figura más esbelta, un rostro menos infantil y mucho más seguro ayudando al efecto de verse un poco más alto, quizás tan solo unos centímetros—. Tengo muchas interrogantes del porqué te ausentaste en todo este tiempo, espero puedas compartirlo en el futuro.

—Manta —susurró el joven cariñosamente, miró a Yho el cual sonreía ignorando el hecho de que Hana le jalara un mechón de su cabello y no precisamente cariñoso, pero luego sus ojos volvieron sobre el más bajito de todos—. Tal vez lo haga, en algún momento en el que estemos reunidos. —Manta le agradeció al sonreír.

—Nos agradará escucharte, debieron haber sucedido espléndidos momentos durante todos estos años. —Ahora fue Lyserg quien había hablado y se sorprendió al encontrar ya no un joven, sino al hombre que comenzaba a formarse, el cambio de Lyserg era bastante notorio, pues si bien siempre se había semejado a una chica, ahora no tan fácilmente podría ser confundido por una, sin embargo, debía admitir que mantenía esos finos rasgos y su piel tan suave como siempre, logrando imaginar que probablemente con otro tipo de ropa, haciendo a un lado el traje que llevaba puesto siendo tan formal, seguiría luciendo quizás, ya no como una niña sino como una chica sin dejar ser atractiva. Horo sonrió de su travesura, seguramente si Lyserg lo supiera la amistad que había perdurado durante esos años de ausencia podría morir en instante.

—Podría sorprenderte mi reseña —advirtió divertido, escuchando cuando Hana intervino al decir:

— ¡mi reseña! —logrando que todos rieran del suceso, mas pronto Horo intervendría:

—En todos estos años han cambiado bastante… y no puedo negar que comienzo a sentir tristeza por no haber estado ahí cuando todo esto pasó. Perdónenme, fui un desconsiderado, un idiota al perderme de buenos momentos con ustedes.

—Horo Horo —ahora había sido Yho quien intervino, logrando el espacio que dieron sus demás amigos—. No tienes porqué disculparte, lo importante es que estas aquí —y dicho esto colocó su mano sobre el hombro del ainu mostrando su sonrisa— Bienvenido boro boro, jijiji.

Sobre las mejillas de Horokeu recorrieron las cálidas lágrimas que hace tiempo guardaba, "¿a qué precio se había privado de tan buena compañía, a la que una vez había considerado su familia?". Esta vez sonrió, limpiando con sus manos el rastro salado mientras sentía el palpitar de su corazón, fuerte ante su alegría.

—Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes, con mis más grandes amigos. —La sonrisa del norteño fue correspondida por aquellos shamanes que le sonrieron y gustosos recibieron al ainu dando la bienvenida con las palabras mientras los abrazos lo reconfortaban, el joven del norte podría ser emotivo y ellos, ¿por qué no? también al tratarse de su amigo.

Yho entonces miró a su amada esposa y agregó:

—Será mejor que entremos, comienza a helar. —Y con paso seguro y Hana en brazos emprendió camino.

El resto del grupo secundaron al joven, escandalosa para la perspectiva de la esposa de A'Sakura quien luego de que las miradas del norteño y la rubia se habían cruzado, se había vuelto ingresando a la pensión dejando que Tamamura fuera quien recibiera al mayor de los Usui's.

Horo había entendido los ojos negros de la rubia, a pesar del rostro relajado de la mujer que bien podría haberlo hecho creer que había cambiado la maternidad, su larga experiencia le hizo intuir que el infierno estaba cercas a cada paso que daba pero… "¿Qué tan diferente podría ser a los años pasados?". Ciertamente Anna ya no era la misma, al igual que Yho, su cabellera rubia había crecido haciendo competencia a la de Hao, le hacía ver sexy, si al menos su ropa lo fuera…

—Sea bienvenido Horo Horo. —Las palabras de Tamao interrumpieron cualquier pensamiento puesto que aquella chica de hermosos cabellos rosas logró capturar toda su atención mostrando en sus ojos la sorpresa que en ningún momento se vio. Aquella muchacha tímida de lo más insegura posible se había transformado en la mujer frente a sus ojos. La mirada de Tamao le inquietaba, lucía segura y mantenía de cierto modo la gentileza que le había caracterizado, sin embargo. — Será mejor entrar a casa. —Aquella energía era distinta al igual que su voz lo fue; más despierta, más directa. La observaba como si quisiera memorizar su nueva imagen, le sorprendió encontrar con qué habilidad podría manifestar dureza y amabilidad, un conjunto casi aterrador... "¿pero qué hizo que esta niña cambiara tanto?".

Ella había ingresado a la pensión dejando a los demás afuera y los jóvenes la hubieran seguido de no ser porque una voz enardecida se escuchó a sus espaldas.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás aquí!.

Siete pares de ojos se posaron sobre la chica que se encontraba a la entrada.

-¡Pilika! — murmuró el norteño, albergando en su pecho la calidez que surgía en su interior.

Por poco las compras del supermercado hubiesen pasado a mejor vida de no ser por Fausto, quien se anticipó a la imprudente acción de la joven; de sus manos tomó las bolsas que llevaba y ésta sin pensar las había soltado apresurando el paso hasta correr, llegando con su hermano. Todos se anticiparon al acto infantil de la chica, sin embargo, cuando ella había llegado hasta con él, paró, deteniéndose un poco antes de cortar toda distancia. Él la miró con ojos enternecidos, sabía que no había motivo por lo que estuviera enojada tan solo esperaba que fuera él quien la abrazara y así lo hizo, sus manos la tomaron atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras su cálido aliento susurraba en su oído.

— Perdóname hermana, ya te echaba de menos.

El calor sobre las mejillas de la joven le adornaba con un hermoso color rojizo. Cerró sus ojos y de una forma gentil, ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos de igual manera.

—Gracias por venir —susurró, sintiendo como se estremecía, temblando ocultó su rostro y ella entendió que sollozaba sobre su hombro.

—Siempre creí que yo te protegía cuando fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Me protegiste siempre.

El dulce semblante de la joven afloró la tristeza, la añoranza y la alegría de algo que él grupo no pudo entender en su momento.

— ¡Qué tonto eres! Lograrás hacerme llorar Horokeu – le regañó con voz agridulce. — No puedes pasarte la vida llorando, ¡vamos hermano!, ¡olvidémoslo ya!-

Él la miró y sonrió juguetonamente cuando en los ojos de la chica encontró el reflejo de unas lágrimas. La amaba y sabía que hoy sería un hermano diferente… aquel que tenía miedo a enfrentar los temores había quedado en el olvido. La decisión había sido tomada al ver el reflejo de aquellas emociones en la joven.

— Es enternecedor verlos muchachos, pero mi Elisa y yo creemos que ambos deben entrar —. Fausto, el malévolo doctor que una vez había causado terror, efectivamente, seguía haciéndolo. Su aspecto no había cambiado del todo, seguía manteniendo ese lado tétrico de su persona, algo que debía admitir le quedaba bien; no quería imaginar al típico hombre educado, de buena profesión y mandilón… le parecía demasiado serio, aburrido y sin ser muy "a lo Fausto" aún cuando sabía que cumplía con todos sus aspectos de buen marido. Éste hombre a quien ama con fervor a su amada Elisa, sería todo, menos eso: el hombre serio y aburrido.

Su hermana había pedido disculpas por su torpeza y Fausto como buen padre, tan solo la invito a que los acompañara a tomar una taza de café la que aceptó gustosamente.

El norteño sonrió ante el evento y al verlos ingresar se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. "Sí, abandonen a Horo Horo" reprochó mentalmente decidiendo avanzar los pocos pasos que faltaban, sin embargo al dar el primer paso recordó los ojos ambarinos que siempre faltó desde el momento de su llegada.

— ¿Será que no está?- y temió.

_Continuara_

Hola es Patrick que habla esta vez… ¿intrigados?.... hasta yo lo estoy, nunca se sabe lo que puede salir de dos cabezas ji ji ji pero bueno no agrandare mucho mi comentario solo espero que les haya gustado, que comente y que esperen lo próximo que esto se va a poner bueno.

Sin más esperando que les haya gustado, en especial a nuestras a UsaraKantochi y a Tsukyaoi, nos despedimos


	3. El comienzo del adios

_Queda, que poco queda, de nuestro amor a penas queda nada _

_A penas mil palabras, queda… _

.

.

**El comienzo del adiós **

.

La paz reinaba en cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que:

—¡A DESPERTAR TODOS!.

Un aparente sismo estremeció la pensión y con ella, a todos sus habitantes.

Era inconcebible para aquella itako que pasaran de las nueve de la mañana y que todos aquellos perezosos se encontraran en cama holgazaneando, "como si no hubiera tantas cosas por hacer".

—Pero mamá —. Un niño de aproximadamente seis años se asomaba por una de las puertas del pasillo, la mujer mantenía una pose recta, los brazos cruzados y una delineada ceja alzada mientras aquella criatura ponía su mejor pose de inocente en desamparo—, es muy temprano, solo un poquito —, con sus manitas frotó sus ojitos dándole un toque más dramático al asunto. Y como si de un sedante se tratara, la Itako no Anna descruzó sus brazos lanzando un bufido al viento… Si Hana seguía con esas manías, sus días de mandamás terminarían.

—Diez minutos —soltó al fin.

— ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo! —celebró el chiquillo en voz alta, volviendo entonces a engullirse dentro de las sábanas de su cama.

Anna delineó una disimulada curvatura en sus labios cuando lo miró partir:

''Él por ser niño se salva, ¿pero los otros?'' —pensó la joven mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba en el rostro de la rubia.

.

'**Sí**_'_, aquella mañana era una de las tantas en Fumbari…

.

.

))))))))) Minutos más tarde ((((((((

El joven de corto cabello castaño se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, se movía ágilmente de aquí para allá presuroso, se le había hecho tarde y su linda esposa muy considerada de su tiempo, encontró la mejor forma de recordárselo. El joven sufría de un llanto incomprensivo, de sus ojos surgían las lágrimas en cascadita.

En ese momento otro chico entró a la cocina por la puerta que daba al patio, traía en sus manos una escoba y productos de limpieza, Anna ya se había encargado de hacerle enterar de su larga jornada de ese día.

—Tarado, al menos me lo pudiste advertir —gruñó el peli celeste luciendo graciosamente su pelo mojado por el "fantástico modo" que tenía la rubia en despertarlo.

Rió Yho.

—Anita está muy susceptible en estos días, jiji —volvió a reírse logrando molestar al norteño.

—¡¿En estos días?,¡Pero si te casaste con un dragón de cómodo! No sé ni cómo la aguantas de veras —su alegada incitó más risitas por el castaño, y sin embargo, el Ainu con disgusto, dejó sobre la pared lo que traía en manos ayudando con la labor de su amigo. Tomó el cuchillo y con él, algunas verduras.

—Se puede decir costumbre aunque la verdadera razón es que la quiero así —pasó a hablar en un tono sereno.

— ¡Ja!, Eso ni lo tienes qué decir. ¡A leguas se nota que te babeas por la bruja!.

El moreno puso una cara de reproche al escuchar el sobrenombre que Horo Horo utilizaba para con su esposa. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente como si a través de aquellas miradas se dijeran algo, entonces, ambos se echaron a reír. Era una hermosa mañana de la última semana del mes de noviembre, el frío del invierno estaba comenzando a notarse, diciembre se acercaba y tener la compañía de viejos amigos ponía de humor a cualquiera.

Horokeu Usui había crecido un poco más que los demás sin pasarle a Chocolove que era el más alto, y a sus casi 23 años por cumplir, se podría apreciar un gran atractivo aunque sus modos en la mayoría de los casos, no dejaban de ser infantiles. Desde el día de su llegada, el joven Hokkaideño no había encontrado el descanso que imaginó, su error fue considerarlo teniendo a la "bruja A'Sakura" dueña y propietaria de la pensión, quien no había cambiado su saña hacia con él después de todo.

_¿Pero a quién engañaba?,_ la idea de estar rodeado de sus más sinceras amistades despertaba el deseo de seguir ahí, reencontrando lo que en muchos años había olvidado… omitiendo, claro, la compañía de alguien, ese alguien del que no sabía nada…

—Oye Horo, ¿qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños?.

Con sorpresa los ojos casi obscuros del ainu se posaron sobre los azabaches del menor de los A'sakura.

—A la verdad amigo, no sé, he venido a descansar una temporada —contempló al moreno, Yho quería una fiesta y no podía negar que él también lo deseaba—. Pero creo que una fiesta no caería mal —expresó en complicidad, riendo ambos.

—Tu primera fiesta en la pensión— rió el joven con aquella peculiaridad que para bien de Usui ya estaba acostumbrado— Aunque no se qué diría mi Anita de todo esto —le advirtió.

—Yho, ¡qué bárbaro!. ¡Ya sabes la opinión que tiene de mí!.

Pero A'Sakura le miró tranquilo—. Ella no te considera mal, boro boro.

—Pues mamá dice que solo viniste a vagar —una diminuta figura tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de la mesilla—. ¿Qué es vagar papi?.

La voz dulce de Hana sorprendió a los dos hombres que inadvertidamente los estaba escuchando.

—Pues verás, vagar es…. —comenzó Yho, sonriendo y actuando con torpeza.

—Es la forma de tu madre de decir que le estorbo —concluyó el otro emitiendo su voz con amargura.

—Pero tío Horo no estorba, me ayuda con mis tareas, limpia la casa y me da de sus chocolatinas, a que si le das chocolatinas a mamá ella no dirá que eres un estorbo —al describir, el pequeño Hana contaba con los dedos las cualidades del 'tío', logrando que sobre la cien de los hombres una gota de sudor se formara mientras sonreían con un poco de sumisión al pensar en la rubia.

—Ya verás que no es tan fácil —soltó el norteño con frustración, continuando con la labor de cortar las verduras, excluyéndose de la conversación padre-hijo que en esos momentos se formaba. No le desagradaba el pequeño, pero poseía unas ideas algo… _ingenuas_ con respecto a su madre. Consideró en dar comienzo a sus deberes domésticos, dejó la cocina y con ella, a Yho y a su pequeño hijo.

Cayó la tarde.

Reunidos en la sala, el venido del norte mantenía la mirada perdida hacia un punto indefinido mientras sus pensamientos oscilaban en Hokkaido, en su campo de plantas que tanto cuidaba, en sus estudios y sobre todo en algunas piezas especiales que presentaría como parte de su trabajo de botánica en el semestre próximo.

—Horo —la voz de Yho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Además de Yho, Anna y Hana estaban viendo la tele como si se tratara de la mejor actividad en la que pudiera pasar el tiempo la familia—, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho —el castaño hizo un puchero de los más infantil que encontró divertido el pequeño Hana quien reía. Anna en cambio, alzó una ceja tan solo en el instante en que su prometido lloriqueaba, volviendo luego, la vista a la novela.

—Etto… ¿decías…?.

—Te comentaba que Manta y Ryu vendrán. Quizás podamos planear una reunión para tu cumple.

— ¿Conque ahora es una reunión? —Horo miró a su amigo y luego a la esposa de éste... "ese Yho nunca cambiaba".

—Bueno, Ji ji ji ji, Anita y yo…

—Ni loca dejaría que destrocen mi casa a su antojo —intervino la rubia—. Solo permitiré una pequeña reunión, ¡no más! —, con seriedad su vista volvió sobre la televisión.

Hanna jugaba con carritos en el piso—. ¡No más! — repitió con el mismo tono severo de su madre.

Yho y Horo se miraron mutuamente formándose una gotita sobre sus cabezas, riendo algo nerviosos. "El pequeño parecía copiar más su carácter".

—No se Yho, ¿porqué mejor no esperar a los chicos a ver qué opinan?…, ''aunque no hay un opinión que valga cuando la bru…señora de A'Sakura tiene la última palabra''— terminó completando en su mente.

—Ji ji ij, esperemos a los chicos entonces —aceptó mirando frente al televisor esta vez.

El tiempo parecía correr despacio. Horo bostezó por enésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, las horas 'sagradas' para la familia A'Sakura (en especial las de Anna) comenzaban y terminaban cuando esa televisión se prendía, no era extraño ver cómo los demás visitantes se desplegaban para no interrumpir tan 'delicada' labor mientras Usui aguardaba permaneciendo junto a ellos.

Un carro salió disparado para darle a un golpe certero y limpio entre la sien, y escuchar cómo una risilla rompían la paz de la sala.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el norteño —. ¡Pero qué demo… —mas se interrumpió al ver cómo el aprendiz de Hitler se ponía de pie y corría hacia la puerta riendo a sus costas— ¡Vuelve aquí pequeño terrorista! —gritó incapaz de dejar una provocación saliendo a correr detrás del causante de su recién adquirido cuerno.

Tener largas piernas y 'haber entrenado casi toda su vida' era una de las cosas por la que siempre agradecería a Pilika, pero de nada le valía si el intento de gente que era Hana se escabullía como un ratón por toda la casa. De todos los habitantes en la pensión, Hana parecía tener una fijación en molestarle cada vez que podía. Pilika se la pasaba diciendo que dejara en paz al niño ¡pero carajo!, le dolía cada una de sus travesuras.

Horo no logró darle alcance y no por falta de capacidad, sino porque el mini Hitler se escabullía por sitio donde por más que lo intentara, no cabría.

Encabronado como estaba, se fue a buscar uno de sus mayores entretenimientos, la comida.

— ¿Después de las ocho? —percibió la voz de Pili antes de siquiera acercarse a la puerta hacia la cocina—, ajá, no, no habrá problema claro que puedo escabullirme por un par de horas —. La situación le pareció extraña, al parecer ella saldría y, ¿se escaparía? ¿Con quién se supone que hablaba?... se acercó a la puerta lentamente, "Pilika no salía con nadie, ¿O sí?".

Adentro en la cocina:

La peli azul adornaba un pastel que sería el postre de la cena de esa noche, _o la merienda_, si su hermano lo encontraba primero. Estaba sola y hablaba por teléfono muy entretenida sin percatarse de que escuchaban cada una de sus palabras.

—_No me gusta verte a escondidas Pili, a veces pienso como si te avergonzara._

—No es eso, yo en verdad necesito tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas y creo que debo preparar el terreno, a su tiempo… por favor.

—_Pero ya llevamos meses en éste juego de las escondidas y tú aún sigues obsesionada con lo de tu hermano, él es adulto y creo que puede cuidarse muy bien._

—Pero no esta el no esta bien- .

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?._

—Porque le conozco y sé que sus sonrisas son falsas, no es feliz y quiero saber por qué.

— _¿Y qué harás? ¿Qué pasará si encuentras eso que buscas, eso que daño a Horo? _

— ¿Pilika? —Horo Horo interrumpió al entrar.

El susto que se llevó fue lo suficiente como para arruinar la preparación en el que estaba ocupada, con teléfono en oído y sus manos en crema se dio la vuelta solo para ver la mirada lastimera de su hermano. Supo que había sido escuchada y que él sabía que estaba hablando de sus problemas con quien para él era un extraño. Y la resolución de lo que se le había preguntado en el teléfono llegó tan rápido a su mente, que no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo dos veces sonando su voz tan neutra y escalofriante que solo el que estaba en la otra línea pudo oír sus palabras y espantarse—. Acabaré con su vida —y cortó la comunicación de la más natural forma posible solo para que su hermano no advirtiera lo que ocurría.

El pastel estaba arruinado, y frente a ella, la persona que amaba, a la única familia que tenía, su hermano, aquel que un día le dio todo y le mostró que aún valía la pena vivir cuando había sido ultrajada a sus 12 años, le costó seguir con su vida, sufriendo por dentro, creyendo que nunca sacaría esto de ella, ¿Pero por qué Horo no podía recordar aquello?. Su hermano fue siempre ese pilar que hacía falta en casa, ¿por qué su brillo, su fuerza había mermado?. Quería recuperar a esa persona fuerte y segura, quería recuperar aquellas sonrisas que no mostraba más, las verdaderas, esas que hacían que todo valiera la pena… Porque para ellos, la vida había sido demasiado dura.

— ¿Por qué hablas de…

— ¿Quieres pastel cariño? —. Vaya que sabía destilar miel, convencer y lograr lo que quería con Horo. Pilika podía utilizar palabras cariñosas y por esto confundir un poco al mayor, pero sabía que había algunos puntos oscuros que él no diría u obedecería… y aquello era lo que más deseaba conocer.

El mayor de los Usui tomó asiento en la mesa y comenzó a comer en actitud sumisa el generoso pedazo que se le había servido. Ninguno de los dos habló permitiendo que el silencio hiciera un hueco entre ellos y sus pensamientos; era un tiempo de reposo antes de atacar con preguntas que buscaban respuestas sinceras y sin peros, y para no adentrarse en terreno peligroso, la menor decidió romper el hielo.

Se sentó frente a su hermano apoyando sus manos en el regazo, mostrándose relajada pero analizando cada gesto y movimiento de él. "Ni siquiera come de la misma manera" pensaba—.Aunque pienses que sí, no estaba hablando con un extraño —al timbre de su voz Horo dejó el plato para centrar su atención en ella—, salgo con alguien —lanzó sin miramientos, dejándole sorprendido tan solo un instante, dando paso a una expresión seria que no mostraban ninguna emoción en concreta—. Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero quería ver a dónde llegaba si… —y su voz se volvía un suave susurro— si era capaz de amar y permitirme ser amada, sin…—hizo una pausa larga a la que Horo sabía no debía interrumpir; ella estrujo con sus manos la falda por las emociones—…sin recordar lo que pasó hace años.

Se hizo un silencio.

—¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?.

—Sí —respondió ella. Entonces su voz adquirió tonalidad y la misma fuerza de antes—: ¡es maravilloso y…

—Puede ser lo maravilloso que quieras pero no tienes qué hablar de mis problemas con otros. Por eso son míos ¿no? — lanzo despectivo y reacio a hablar de la nueva relación, su expresión mostraba intolerancia.

—Yo solo quiero que estés mejor.

—¡Y YO SOLO QUIERO QUE NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! —Estalló estrellando el trozo de pastel casi intacto, el plato se rompió en miles de pedazos llenado el piso de su contenido, pero a ninguno de los hermanos pareció importarle—: ¡Ya vine!, ¡salí como querías!, ¡hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera! y aun así, no me sueltas —ante las últimas palabras le surgieron las ganas de llorar—, yo NO necesito tu ayuda.

— Horo ¡por favor...!.

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! —salió de la cocina hecho furia, aquello se reflejó en su hermana que con el mismo humor comenzó a seguirle.

Le interceptó en el medio del pasillo…

—Eres un maldito infeliz —chilló fuera de sí, Horo siguió su camino ignorándola— Vienes y me dices que todo lo haz hecho por mí, ¡yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que vinieras!.

—Pues poco te ha faltado, crees que tienes qué controlar todo a tu alrededor para estar bien, ¡mierda Pilika! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo?. ¡Madura de una maldita vez! —y se alejó eufórico, casi tumbando la puerta de en frente.

—¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE QUE MADURAR ERES TÚ MALDITO! —Gritó a todo pulmón siendo recibida por el silencio… respiró profundo tratando en vano que las lágrimas no salieran sintiéndose miserable…

Al otro lado de la casa, no lejos de donde se llevó acabo la educada conversación, una pareja de esposos se miraron mientras que su hijo pequeño se acurrucaba en el regazo de su madre, a este no le gustaban los gritos y la atmósfera estaba plagada de ellos. A las afueras una ventisca fuerte se dejaba escuchar mientras relámpagos en secos caían.

—Lloverá —se escuchó la tranquila voz del esposo que acariciaba el pelo de su hijo.

—Se acerca una gran tormenta —replicó Anna seria e inmutable como solía ser siempre.

—En ese caso iré a cerrar las ventanas —el castaño se paró saliendo de la sala, regalando en el camino una sonrisa tranquila.

Anna suspiró cuando quedó sola al mismo tiempo en que un trueno partía el cielo y las luces se apagaban, su hijo se acurrucaba más en ella.

—No Yho, esto no tiene nada que ver. La más grande de ellas se librará a puertas cerradas —y repitió la misma acción que su esposo, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

.

.

.

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

Horas después.

Tamao y Pilika se habían encargado en preparar la última comida del día; después de dos horas encerrada en su habitación, Pilika pidió disculpas a los dueños de la casa y no permitió que nadie más recogiera el plato roto por Horo, el cual brilló por su ausencia en la cena y también en las primeras horas en la noche. Pero ninguno de los familiares o dueños de la casa mostró intensiones en discutir lo que había ocurrido con ambos hermanos.

Visitantes habían llegado después de las lluvias y Horo parecía no dar señales de vida permitiendo organizar todo con lo relativo a la fiesta. Se decidió que se haría en un night club a propuesta de Ryu, y Anna se sintió satisfecha de que el desorden no se daría en su casa. También se llamaría a los ausentes invitando a ser parte del festín del que se encargaría Tamao y Ryu….

.

Era de noche y afuera todo se veía diferente, allí los problemas parecían solo suyos, ni el césped, ni el árbol, ni aquel lago del patio de la casa parecían reclamarle por sus problemas; se refugió en esa calidez encontrando un espacio íntimo, se alejó del corredor principal y terminó en el patio de atrás de la pensión encontrando su lugar. El pasto estaba humedecido por la lluvia, mas no impidió que se sentara sobre él. El viento en Fumbari era tan agradable, era un aire frío que le quitaba esa sensación de calor en su cuerpo, y le gustaba; rió un poco, los residentes de la ciudad probablemente dirían que era un loco pero el que proviniera de un lugar tan frío como lo es Hokkaido, esa ventisca tan solo refrescaba.

Suspiró.

El cielo nocturno estaba nublado, no por nada el césped se encontraba mojado; quizás volvería a llover, quizás le tocaría mojarse, allá arriba en el cielo relampagueaba haciendo ruido en cuando en cuando. Era el lugar perfecto para él y sus pensamientos. Recordaba lo ocurrido; se sintió culpable el haber gritado como lo hizo, el salir de sus cabales frente a ella, pero el enojo también lo abrumaba… ¿cómo era posible que su hermana lo tratara así?, le ofendía, lo hacía sentir un inválido, un ser incapaz de hacer algo con su vida—.¡Diablos!, si lo hubiera sabido antes, no hubiera venido. —rompió su silencio. Pequeñas gotitas de agua rociaban su piel—. No he sido un mal hermano, ¡No soy un mal hermano!... siempre tuvo lo que necesitó —terminó diciendo en un murmullo. Las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos negros, gotitas que se confundían con el sereno. Agachó la mirada… sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas—. ¿Es tan difícil retomar mi vida?, ¿es tan difícil que Pilika entienda que es mi vida?.

El norteño suspiró.

—Un novio —soltó al viento con decepción—.Tenía un novio y ni si quiera me lo mencionó. ¿Qué clase de hermano soy para ella como para no haberlo dicho?... Esto se complica… demasiado… ¿porqué no decirlo?... ¿esperar?, ¿a qué?, ¿por mí?.

El viento sopló fuerte… su ropa humedecida… podía sentir el frío.

Su mente repasaba todo, cada detalle… cada palabra… y el odio volvió.

—¡¿Por qué chingados ella tenía que hablar? —y luego, su voz cambió—: ¿Por qué Pili? ¿Por qué? —. Su semblante decayó, en un sollozo—. No esta bien esto —susurró entre llanto, ocultando su rostro entre el cruce de sus manos junto a sus rodillas.

La lluvia calló más fuerte, podía sentir las gotas pesadas sobre su espalda, sobre sus hombros, sus brazos y por encima de su cabeza…

No se levantaría, no tenía ganas de refugiarse en otro lugar que no fuera ese. Las lágrimas no cesaron, así como el agua se dejaba llevar, él también lo hacía. Lloró por todo el tiempo perdido sin ningún sentido, por la preocupación que sentía Pilika por él, y por todo ese enojo que sentía en ese momento. No quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos, por vergüenza, por miserable, por tanto prejuicio interno… y pensó en Ren, en ese chino que bien tendría una mejor vida, una llena de encantos, de poderosa felicidad… nada comparado con su suerte. No quiso verlo, tampoco a él, no con esas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, no con esa tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban de su interior. ¡No a este maldito que se refugiaba detrás de un patio!, con odio, con todo ese rencor… No, Ren Tao no podía ver cuánta miseria había en su vida… cuántas calamidades de las cuales podía burlarse…

La lluvia cesó abandonándolo con su tristeza.

Pensó por varios minutos preguntándose en lo que quería… quizás ya era tiempo en regresar y olvidarse de todo…

…pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—Me preocupé y vine. Espero no molestarte.

Los ojos casi obscuros del ainu buscaron a la persona que lo había encontrado.

—Discúlpame, no quise preocuparte, Manta —. La pequeña figura frente a él negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro menos infantil de él.

—Adentro han preguntado por ti —. El chico miró al cielo, aguardando por la respuesta de Horo Horo.

—Necesitaba estar solo —contestó en un hilo de voz.

Manta lo miró parpadeando varias veces sin entender, desvió la mirada un momento y luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los obscuros del ainu.

—Probablemente desees seguir estándolo, pero no pude evitarlo, te vez muy afligido.

Horo lo miró, reflejando a través de sus ojos marinos la sorpresa—. No te preocupes —le dijo, mirando al cielo nublado. —¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.

—ji, Ni si quiera te diste cuenta que llegaba cuando viniste aquí. Llovió y creí que seguirías en algún lugar del patio —hizo una pausa—. No me equivoqué al suponerlo.

Manta rió un poco mas el norteño no mostró alguna emoción, tan solo un ánimo desanimado que le entristecía.

Tres luciérnagas salieron de su escondite adornando con sus luces un árbol frente a ellos. El peli celeste parecía desmoronado en su mundo, y manta quiso decir unas palabras de aliento… no las encontró.

Mirarlo ahí, infeliz, lejos… le recordó las mismas veces en que se miró de ese modo…

Suspiró afligido...

—A veces Horo —comenzó con una sutil voz— las personas sin querer nos volvemos egoístas…

El nombrado le miró con sorpresa, ¿por qué le decía esto?, pero debido a la confusión que sentía, tan solo preguntó:

— ¿Manta? —intentando conocer sus razones.

Él continuó:

—El amor nos hace ciegos muchas veces… y por amor se comente las peores tonterías —el joven rió para sí mismo, continuando—. Es amor. No lo dudes —. El Hokkaideño lo miró perturbado, incrédulo por lo que Manta decía —. Muchas veces tendremos que tomar los caminos que más duelen, haciendo lo que es correcto para nosotros mismos. —los ojos de Oyamada se fundieron con los casi negros de Usui— pero estos caminos no tienen porqué doler.

— ¿Por qué? —infirió Horo.

Manta sonrió.

—Porque una vez que pasas por esto, sabes reconocer y aceptar que no hay caminos que lastiman. Cada quien nace libre, y por amor las personas se entregan a los demás hiriéndose por las decisiones que otros toman…. Probablemente tengan éxito, probamente no… pero nuestras familias, los amigos estarán ahí. Cuando lo entendamos, es seguro que todo cambiará para nosotros, porque entonces entenderemos que ellos solo buscan nuestro bien, y mientras lo estemos, ellos lo estarán, entonces esa aparente herida será un comienzo de sanación… —. En un suave murmullo como si lo dijera para sí, siguió—: Será lo mejor que hayas hecho por ti.

— ¿Pero por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —La voz del norteño se volvió molesta.

Oyamada Manta soltó un suspiro dejando que sea su corazón quien hablara buscando las palabras correctas.

—Porque tenía la necesidad en decirlo. La vida me enseñó esto y fue duro para mí entenderlo —pausó un instante—. Sé que algo te sucede, no eres un extraño para todos nosotros Horo Horo. He visto llorar a Pilika cuando tú no estabas, siempre se trataba de ti.

Horo parecía enfurecer con cada palabra que su amigo revelaba, y Manta dejó que su mirara encontrara el césped, no por temor, sino porque necesitó hacerlo y continuó:

—Estabas en tu derecho no regresar más, de olvidarte de todos nosotros. Nadie te lo reprocharía… al menos yo no.

Algo cambió en Usui y Oyamada se dio cuenta de esto, aquella furia fue remplazada por la nostalgia y fue así que continuó:

—El día que llegaste me di cuenta que no fue fácil dejar pasar todos estos años. No sé qué pasó o si es que te encuentras en un mal momento, pero para eso estamos tus amigos… para ti —. Esta vez el joven miró a Horo y sonrió. Sin haber un intercambio de palabras, Oyamada decidió marcharse.

—Manta… —susurró el ainu…

.

.

.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo con el paso del tiempo y Horo aún no sentía las ganas de entrar de nuevo a la casa y de enfrentarse de nuevo a Pili. Era amor, de eso no había duda, ella lo amaba y él la había lastimado para su pesar, muy conscientemente. Decidió caminar y desentumecer sus miembros, así que con pasos perezosos salió de los terrenos de la pensión y se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya no tenía frío, sus ropas estaban secas y podía sentir una sensación de alivio que se formaba en su pecho; era agradable saber que la tristeza se veía lejos en ese momento. Es por eso que le gustaba caminar tanto, sin importar lo que sucediera a su alrededor una buena caminata siempre aliviaba su maltrecha vida y le dejaba con energías para seguir adelante. Solo necesitaba una cosa para que la noche sea perfecta y eso mismo fue a comprar antes de volver a casa…

El ainú iba tan distraído, tan contento con su nueva barra de chocolate* que terminó chocando por distraído, lo único que atinó a ver antes de tambalearse y caer fueron unos converse rojos que le decían haber chocado con alguien. El golpe nunca llegó, y para cuando tuvo conciencia de esto, supo que el extraño le había tomado de la mano para no caer.

—Eres lento Horo —. La sonrisa de medio lado que mostraba, altanera y presuntuosa, le regresaron a la realidad.

—Iba distraído —sonrió dejado, reconociendo a Hao.

Continuaron juntos, durante ese tiempo de convivencia se logró más que una buena charla, se habían hecho lo que se podría decir como confidentes. Por alguna razón Hao sabía lo que había pasado hace años con él, pero era un tema que no tocaba, como si supiera hasta dónde llegar sin decir mucho, y debía decirlo. De todos los de la pensión, agradecía que fuera el castaño y no uno de los amigos-metiches que tenía, quizás exageraba un poco con su categoría, pero debía admitir que el hermano de Yho emanaba la confianza que necesitaba, y ellos de seguro, no lo dejarían de atosigar y molestar por el resto de sus vacaciones…

—Estás más estúpido cada día —le escuchó decir al castaño y ver con qué habilidad le arrebató el chocolate, saboreándolo en su boca.

—¡Hey! —correspondió molesto.

—¿Qué? —farfulló A'Sakura con toda la elegancia que proyectaba, manteniendo la barra en aquella pequeña cavidad, entre sus labios.

—Eso es mío —alegó en defensa.

—Era —exclamó, y comenzó andar llevándose lejos su chocolate. Por inercia le siguió más encabronado de lo que jamás había estado. Su chocolate, su preciado chocolate está siendo devorado por… ESE.

—Oye Hao, no seas así, ¡dame! —. Mira que rogar por su propio alimento. ¡A dónde había caído!.

—Me lo tendrás que sacar de la boca —dijo engullendo el último pedazo sin sentir compasión por el pobre ainu.

Pero tuvo que reír por lo infantil de la situación cuando los insinuantes labios del Usui en un rápido movimiento atraparon los suyos y se abrieron paso entre ellos sintiendo la humedad de sus leguas… boca contra boca en ardientes movimientos que robaban el sabor a chocolate, aprisionándose, furia desmedida hasta ahogar toda reserva… separándose.

—¡Comun demonio Horo! ¿Es que no conoces el sentido figurado? —soltó A'Sakura al verse liberado.

—Creo que me salté esa clase —rió el peli azul ante el éxito obtenido.

—¿Acaso besas así a todos tus amigos, baka?.

—Al menos dudo hacer lo mismo con Yho, _no_ si mi objetivo es que Anna invoque a Freddy Krueger para descuartizarme —advirtió el norteño con un gesto de preocupación que terminaría al reír juntos por el comentario.

—Vamos a casa… —y antes de que dieran marcha, interrumpió— y Horo —hizo una pausa buscando encontrarse con los obscuros ojos de él—, no vuelvas hacer una cosa así.

—¡Ahh, Hao! —Mencionó en un puchero—. ¿Acaso beso tan mal?, ¿A que si te doy un besito de nuevo te sabe mejor? —bromeó el chico imitando la vocecilla de Hana.

—Ni de coña —sentenció en una lengua extranjera.

Riendo continuaron su camino hacia la pensión EN, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez como camaradas que eran, envueltos en una extraña amistad donde lo extraño y bizarro era cosa cotidiana.

.

.

.

Fue de madrugada cuando ambos entraron a la casa, y envueltos en sus propios pensamientos tomaron caminos diferentes: uno a la cocina y el otro a su cuarto; por lo tarde que era Horo sabía que los habitantes de la hospedería se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Fue extraño no verte a la hora de la cena. Los chicos estuvieron aquí- hablo una voz detrás suya.

—No me sentía bien, salí a tomar aire.

— ¿Estás bien ahora? —decía el menor de los A'Sakura mientras se servía un vaso de jugo y se sentaba al lado del norteño. El que iba por su segundo vaso en la noche.

—Supongo que sí —dijo con la mirada pérdida—, por cierto Yho —esta vez sus obscuras pupilas mostraban atención— sino lo han invitado, sédeme el deseo de ser yo quien invite a Ren a nuestra pequeña reunión.

El nombrado lo miró con sorpresa notando el cambio del hilo de la conversación. Rió aunque no tenías ganas de hacerlo, pensando que Horo aun no lo dejaba entrar.

—Aun no hemos hablado con él pero siéntete de hacerlo en el momento que quieras Horo.

La mirada de Usui fue seria.

—No quiero sonar como un egoísta, pero necesito que me hagas ese favor. No sabes lo problemático que será el invitar al "señorito": una oportunidad que no desaprovecharé —refunfuñó.

El joven de ojos azabaches contempló los casi negros del shaman de hielo, su faz reflejaba un aspecto cansado y sin embargo, aquellos ojos eran directos—. Jiji —rió—. Prometo advertir de tu deseo la próxima vez que vea a Manta y los demás. Se cuánto has de querer saber de nuestro amigo Ren, después de todo, han sido muchos los años desde aquella vez.

El duro semblante de Horo fue desplazado haciendo competencia a la sonriente expresión de su amigo. Terminaron sus bebidas y se dirigieron cada quien a su habitación.

Se despidieron e Yho se alejo encaminándose al interruptor de luz antes de llegar a su puerta, y sin esperar a que Yho apagara las luces del corredor, el norteño ingresó a su habitación. Detrás del filo de una puerta de las tantas habitaciones en la pensión, se ocultaba una sonrisa maquinadora de esas que ocultan cosas, y tras de ella ocultó su identidad, cerrándola justo cuando aquellos hombres concluían la charla. Ninguno se percató del incidente y así Usui se había adentrado a su propia habitación con la certeza de un plan que iba acorde con lo que había planeado.

Al entrar en la habitación cayó cansado entre las sabanas pero los recuerdos del día llegaron a su mente tan lentos y específicos que no se sentía con ganas de despejarlos, el despertar, Yho, la fiesta, su hermana… todo le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca… aunque al final… y con ese pensamiento levantó una mano hacia sus labios repasando el ligero hormigueo que sentía en ellos.

Aquel beso aún seguía presente y le dejaba el rastro de chocolate, su primer beso después de tantos años. Un beso que no significada nada en especial, solo el comienzo de una nueva vida sin su fantasma. Un beso que significaba un paso…

-Un paso más lejos de ti cariño- soltó al aire contento y con eso, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—No estoy seguro si podré ignorar lo que pasa con Horo.

—Ese no es tu problema inglés, sólo deja que se pierda en su mundo.

Y ahí esta A'Sakura, que sin ser previamente avisado se encontró con que esta noche tendría dos inquilinos en su habitación.

—Se nota que jamás te ha importado algo en la vida.

—Exactamente. Qué listo puedes ser a veces inglés —exageró en el timbre de voz— Ahora duerme —ordenó.

—No tengo sueño.

—Entonces deja de hablar.

— ¿Y darte la oportunidad a que concilies el sueño?

— Provócame y te la coso —gruñó.

—Pero sabes que no dejaré de hablar.

A este punto A'Sakura sintió hervir su sangre y sin pensar se lanzó hacia el verdecito.

—Probemos… —dijo con cizaña pero sus intentos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

—No me importa si duermen con ruido o no —una mano regordeta había capturado la mano de Hao—, pero apreciaría que de hacer sus suciedades lo hagan cuando se encuentren solos.

—Atrevido —soltó el castaño con una nota de humor.

—Menos mal, comenzaba alarmarme la situación —se burlaba el otro fingiendo alivio.

—Ustedes parecen niños. Pueden hacer, deshacer o hablar lo que quieran, pero los pleitos físicos entre ustedes no están permitidos —. Con violencia Hao se soltó de su agarre.

Su brazo había sido aprisionado tan fuerte que le dolió mas en el rostro de A'Sakura no mostraba más que la molestia que ejercía las presencias de aquellos sujetos sobre él.

—No se porqué debo ser YO quien soporte dos huéspedes en este cuarto. Bien Horo Horo goza de tener el propio —volvió a su futon permitiéndose dejar atrás lo sucedido.

—Doña Anna dijo que era posible que tu no llegaras y como nuestras habitaciones no están en condicione, se decidió que hoy dormiríamos aquí.

—Ya verá mañana —refunfuño A'Sakura tomando el cobertor para cubrir su cuerpo—. No tengo paciencia para soportar a dos sujetos. En especial a una inglecita.

Lyserg arrugó el seño con molestia, pero nadie pudo notarlo por la obscuridad en que se envolvían.

—No es agradable cuidar a dos niños que no saben comportarse —arrebató Chocolove.

—Pues no lo hagas —sugirió el castaño.

—Creo que por desgracia, eres muy obvio en la escena del crimen, Hao.

—Cállate Lyserg —y el nombrado recibió un almohadazo con súbita fuerza, golpeándolo— puedo apostar que esto no me costará el cuello.

—Eso me dolió, Hao —esta vez fue Lyserg quien rechinó los dientes.

Chocolove rió. "Creo que será otra noche sin dormir"….

x - - - - - - X - - - - - - x

.

.

.

22:47 hrs.

3 días después.

.

Provincia de Wakayama, China.

.

.

En la habitación obscura una mano golpeaba el duro escritorio enfático, quedando silenciado al instante en la penumbra eterna de las sombrías paredes… luz de luna opacada por cortinas, luz apenas perceptible distinguiendo el impreciso brillo de sus ojos ámbares reflejado a través del vidrio del cuadro en el que sus ojos se retenían, cuan intolerable era su presente, hundido ahí, en su amplio estudio como el único remedio al malestar sádico que le queja.

Un ruido se hizo presente, un llamado que no intentó interrumpir, una llamada a la que no quiso contestar. Bajó la vista oyendo cómo el contestador se pone en marcha y alguien deja su mensaje. La voz manifestó la excesiva soberbia que grababa el contestador hasta que cortó.

Las palabras permanecieron en la mente provocando un rápido bombardeando en la sangre incitando al joven de China.

Sonrió tras meditarlo.

—Me sorprende escuchar tan preciso e insistente mensaje —ironizó con la carcajada—. No me dejas opciones —hizo una pausa… saboreando su momento—. Es tiempo de reacomodar los planes —sus labios delinearon la burlona sonrisa. Se hundió sobre el respaldo de la silla, manteniendo silencio.

En la habitación un mensaje se volvía escuchar:

"No es fácil ser un héroe, no existen victorias sin perdedores y marcar el camino es algo que nunca se aprende. Eres el único bicho ruin que no sabe de nada, ve a tu alrededor, no hay mas que el dulce sonido de tus penas. Luchas por lo inevitable, aquellas falsas mentiras con una única solución y te preguntas si ha sido lo que buscaste. Regresa querido Ren, es la avaricia que no has podido remplazar."

.

.

.

.

(*) Sí, chocolate ¿Qué esperaban?, es lo mejor para la depre.

* * *

Comentarios, comentarios, gracias por sus comentarios:

Los pasados y los actuales


	4. MABTUK El destino esta escrito

_Hola mi querida lectora y lector, este nuevo capítulo se ha ido desarrollando desde el último episodio que se ha publicado y después de tanto tiempo al fin se ha concluido. Por esta ocasión y porque el trabajo en sí lo hizo necesario, presentamos "MAKTUB". Este capítulo es increíblemente largo. Así que como dijo una vez un amigo: "Si tienes algo que hacer, hazlo y regresa. Esto va para largo"._

_Disfruten de su lectura._

_._

_Hola paty aqui, como estan? perdon por la tardanza pero esto se nos hizo mas largo de lo que creiamos. Queremos agradecer a todo aquel que aun nos sigue y que nos pide que actualicemos mas seguido, creanme, ademas de nuestras diversion y eterno placer por los fics trabajamos para ustedes y casi siempre (por no decir siempre) nos ponemos en el lugar del lector para que ustedes en tiempo postreros nos puedan entender. _

_Nos los entretendere mas, he aqui la lista de Musica de este capi:_

_http: / www. you tube. com / view_play_list? p= 4BB46 CEC9 77C 82 AC_

_Solo tienen que seleccionar, copy, paste y quitarle los espacios; ya haya clickear el play y oirlo, es la primera de este fic pero os aseguro que habra mas. _

_De todas formas estara en mi profile para clickearlo_

_Una vez mas saludos a todos XD_

_._

.

-/_/_/_/_/_/- /cambio de escenario.

Las palabras importantes: van "entre comillas".

.

.

.

* * *

_**MABTUK**_

.

.

.

Desde lo alto del camino miró al pueblo, allí donde se ocultaba el sol bajo el atardecer. Caminó hacia él adentrándose a sus callejones empedrados hasta donde la luz se perdió. Recorrió cada calle, aquellas estrechas y tortuosas como sin final, conducido por laberintos obscuros y desiertos.

Dobló una esquina del callejón encontrando que una antorcha iluminaba parte del camino, la luz visible apenas iluminaba el inicio del trayecto y con desconfianza andaba silenciosamente. Más no tardó en parar, con miedo, divisando al final del pasillo las sombrías siluetas que se proyectaban sobre las viejas paredes. El viento parecía estremecer cuando unos hombres transitaron por allí, llevando sus antorchas. No respiró. Traían puestas máscaras cuyas narices eran alargadas con grandes mandíbulas, blanca e inexpresiva. Los vio pavorido de solo mirarlas en la tenebrosidad advirtiendo lo expuesto que se encontraba con sus peligrosas apariencias porque la vestimenta de uno de esos hombres, manchada estaba de sangre...

No quiso moverse pero tampoco se quedaría para averiguar lo que ocurría. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Aceleró el paso continuando firmemente su camino enfrentándose al miedo cuando pasó junto a ellos, observando cómo aquellas figuras macabras detuvieron el andar sólo para mirarlo, dejándolas atrás.

Pero aquellas seguían apareciendo, y esta vez, no pudo impedir que lo siguieran.

Llegó a sentir un horror indescriptible, el miedo se asomaba por todos los rincones, calle por calle, hombre tras hombre...

Y corrió disparado, como si el demonio lo siguiera.

Siniestra la noche, miró delante de sus ojos una puerta, la única salida de su tormento… corriendo ahora con largas zancadas se aproximó y la cerró al entrar.

La respiración agitada, sus dedos temblando y su boca seca.

No se alejó de la entrada, asegurándose que no lo siguieran...

Adentro era oscuro, lúgubre y sin vida, caminó despacio adentrándose a la habitación, inspeccionando el lugar en penumbras.

Pero su visión no era suficiente como para poder distinguir las sombras, tambaleándose y tropezándose contra todo lo que quedaba en camino.

Un objeto que no identificó se estrelló en el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos mas no impidió que siguiera a ciegas encontrando la luz roja que escapaba por la abertura de una puerta abierta, y con todo el miedo que eso significaba, se aventuró curioso, como si aquella misma le llamara.

El frío lo sentía en cada paso, percibiendo la atmósfera mucho más densa.

No pudo reprimir la risa nerviosa que brotara de sus labios al verse tan asustado, burlándose de sí mismo.

Empujó la puerta descubriendo la nueva habitación adornada con cortinas de borgoña como si fuese algún lugar gitano…

Osciló su mirada en la carta que parecía ser de tarot...

—Te voy a leer tu carta, hijo —le habló una vieja con su vocecilla de bruja.

Pero el chico, turbado de su repentina aparición, la miraba con cautela. Miró las cartas que ella tenía en las manos, alargadas y obscuras con la cara hacia abajo; pero su atención era capturada en la que le mostraba sin que él pudiera conocer de ella.

—Tu carta dice, que a quien amas... —y rió la vieja—, se suicidará.

Las obscuras pupilas del Ainu se dilataron al llegar a su mente el recuerdo de su hermana…

Él negó con la cabeza—. Quiero regresar a casa —dijo temeroso.

Y frente a él, en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, el filo de un cuchillo y la carta de tarot que había visto en las manos de un alguien…

La sombra sonrió.

—Maktub —sus ojos ambarinos brillaron en la oscuridad, aquellos reflejaban su orgullo, la satisfacción del deseo intenso que sentía… — Así esta escrito. Y me suicidaré…

—No… —se agitó el joven sintiendo su pecho comprimirse en un doloroso frió dentro. La persona que más amaba, ahí, frente a sus ojos, dispuesto a la muerte—: ¡REEEN! —gritó con toda fuerza, inútil al escuchar sus carcajadas haciendo eco en la habitación.

Y DESPERTÓ.

.

.

.

…Agradecía haber sido tan solo un sueño, una terrible pesadilla que terminó en ese momento. Exhaló el aire profundamente, relajándose, buscando la comodidad en el futon donde estaba acostado, y se movió mirando hacia la pared mientras revivía lo que originó el sueño. Al instante un vacío se apoderó de él, ¿porqué soñaría que Ren pudiera considerar el suicidio?, el solo imaginarlo, el recordar, le causaba las nauseas. No es que sintiera que lo perdiera todo o que no pudiera vivir en un mundo donde él no existiera, pero, él era todo lo que él quería, y en su sueño, el heredero de la dinastía Tao mostró un placer inexplicable por clavar en sus muñecas una daga. ¿Por qué soñó con aquello?, ¿Por qué el susodicho disfrutaría algo así?, ¿acaso él, Ren, anhelaba el suicidio? ¿O es que acaso su sueño fue una premonición? ¿Será un aviso o una especie de mensaje inconsciente?...

De repente, Horo se dio cuenta que llevaba rato dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, un evento del que carecía sin sentido…

—De seguro Ren Tao anda gozando la buena vida —se interrumpió mostrando molestia y una voz graciosa al hablar—. Lo que debería importar es que Anna no se dé cuenta que hoy he holgazaneado más de lo normal y dejar de pensar en quienes no tienen importancia. Estoy vivo y no se porqué –dramatizó esta vez, sonriendo muy complacido con una mueca infantil. Se levantó del futon casi seguro de que no se libraría del castigo de la señora de A'Sakura.

Después de estar listo, y como si se tratara de cuestión de vida o muerte, salió de su habitación con el menor ruido que le fuera posible, y victorioso logró cerrar la puerta sin que nadie lo descubriera.

Bajaría con la esperanza de no encontrarse a Kyoyama. Quizás lograría convencer a Tamao en que le hiciera el gran favor de permitir que él pudiera preparar su desayuno porque aunque todavía no se lo creyera, aquella niña no era la que conocía, Tamao había cambiado mucho y podía acceder como también podía negar la petición sin compadecerse, y él tenía demasiada hambre como para esperar.

Con la mente ocupada mientras se disponía en planear los próximos cuarenta minutos de su vida, escuchó un sonido muy peculiar a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba a las escaleras. Volvió su rostro prestando atención al ruido tratando de identificarlo, y escuchó cómo el agua corría al final del pasillo, como si fuese desperdiciada en nada. Se dio la media vuelta en dirección a las aguas termales y en un rápido análisis miró sus alrededores, especialmente prestando atención al próximo peligro si es que algún huésped pudiera salir de una de las habitaciones o que alguien se le ocurriera transitar por el pasillo a esas horas de la mañana, y al descubrir que no habría de qué preocuparse, interesado, caminó hacia el lugar.

En ese momento recordó su sueño, la puerta entre abierta le hizo imaginar que volvía a ese sitio. Lentamente abrió, despacio, sin prisa en descubrir lo que estaba detrás. Fue entonces que encontró a Hao.

—¿Estás limpiando? —cuestionó el Hokkaideño con una mirada perpleja por lo que veía.

El joven de largo cabello castaño se limitó en corresponder a la mirada con agobio.

Sin esperar respuesta, Usui observó a sus alrededores, el suelo estaba mojado, olía a jabón por lo que dedujo que se daba limpieza a las termas. Miró de reojo al A´Sakura, su morena piel mojada lucía ese torso completamente desnudo y masculino, él estaba descalzo y traía puesto unos bermudas negras que caían descuidadamente de su cintura. Le pareció muy sexy mirarlo con su cabello suelto, empapado cayendo por su espalda.

—Desconocía que también fueras sometido a los abusos de Anna —habló finalmente el norteño.

El aludido interrumpió su labor solo para dirigirle la mirada, y decir—. Qué raro, conmigo nunca afloja.

—Pero bien que te las puso esta mañana.

—No pasó nada. Lo que has visto, sucedió por propia voluntad.

—¿Qué te haces?, con esas ganas, seguro las regalas.

A´Sakura esbozo una sonrisa denotando perversidad—. Aflojo, pero no de atrás.

—Ja —le respondió con burla—. No te vayas a echar a perder.

—Dame un poco de tiempo, quizás a ti te guste —. Y dicho esto, el venido del norte clavó sus ojos sobre los azabaches con una clara expresión de molestia:

—Sí como no —terminó con mucha sorna interesado en dejar ahí lo que iniciaron.

—Qué poco aguante.

—Lo que digas —concluyó el norteño.

No había nada qué decir en los próximos minutos, el silencio gobernaba sus bocas por lo que Horo Horo decidió marcharse.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —. Escuchó de pronto, mostrando el escepticismo en su mirada.

Era cierto, había omitido el hecho de que cumplía sus veintitrés años ese día, pero tampoco iba a imaginar que alguien como Hao se interesara en felicitarlo. Miró fijamente los ojos almendrados del moreno y sonrió cálidamente en respuesta. Hao continuaría cepillando el piso utilizando una escoba tipo abanico, debió suponerlo en vez de irse con la primera impresión de que trapeaba, y de repente, un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Sé que estás por terminar pero, quisiera ayudarte.

El castaño volvió su rostro hacia los ojos oscuros del otro y no pudo evitar esbozar la media sonrisa que adornaron sus labios; pudiendo negar su ofrecimiento haciéndolo enfadar, había optado por aceptarlo.

—No he lavado los espejos, ¿podrías lidiar con eso? —. Y en un rápido movimiento, las pupilas que se fundían con el color más oscuro del shaman de hielo encontraron el sitio que el otro le indicó, ubicadas al fondo de su lado izquierdo, sobre la pared.

—¡Déjamelo a míl! —advirtió con su voz varonil cerrando el puño de su mano y alzándola satisfactoriamente. Tomó una esponja, un balde con detergente y se encaminó a su primera labor de lo que iba de esa mañana.

Un silencio se inició entonces, y mientras Usui enjabonaba y quitaba el jabón sobre el primer espejo, mantenía los ojos puestos en cada uno de los movimientos de A´Sakura quien parecía hundirse en un mundo al que él no comprendería y que no era su intención conocer, mas sabía que él no era un hombre de callar y se decidió a entablar una conversación.

—Sabes, quisiera invitar a Avril, ya sabes, la de hermosos ojos amatista. ¿Crees que ella acepte mi invitación? —. Sus palabras parecieron haber perturbado a Hao por breve instante, tan solo en el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, para luego, continuar con la labor con clara indiferencia—. ¿Qué dices? —insistió él.

—Depende —le respondió.

Usui esperó a que el chico de largos cabellos marrones le explicara mejor con las palabras dada su respuesta, pues era Hao quien la conocía mejor, pero fue demasiado obvio suponer que para él el asunto no era de su interés, así que Horo continuó con su pequeña charla:

—Lo más probable es que te resulte extraño lo que te voy a decir, pero para mí no lo es. El día que llegué a esta ciudad, Avril, tú, y mis amigos, marcaron el comienzo de todo. Fue el día más importante y quiero que todos estén ahí, en mi fiesta de esta noche. ¿Tú qué dices?, ¿crees que ella acepte?.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que conozco la respuesta? —respondió con un gesto desdeñoso.

—Hasta donde yo sé, es tu amiga.

A'Sakura se acercó al Ainu, le quitó la esponja de sus manos y continuó diciendo—: Si quieres invitar a Avril más vale que te dejes de estupideces. Ve e invítala, si acepta o no, ese es su problema.

—Hao, ¿quién te gusta? —preguntó de repente, como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras desplazando totalmente el asunto de Avril y que tomó por sorpresa al moreno con semejante cuestión.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? —sonrió con malicia.

—Bueno, pues como eres el único que sabes cosas de mí, de mis secretos…-

—No seas vanidoso —le interrumpió soberbio—, sé los secretos de todos, indígena.

—Oye —intervino molesto—, creí que entre tú y yo…

Hao rió a propósito.

—Ni de broma —respondió. El norteño se mostró ruborizado—. Que podamos mantener una charla, no significa nada en especial —hizo una pausa larga sin dejar de mirar los negros ojos de Usui—: No te hagas el ofendido —, sugirió para entonces darle la espalda—; perfectamente te darás cuenta que solo soy un sujeto más de esta pensión. No soy mucho y no seré poco solo porque casualmente nos encontramos y compartimos algunos asuntos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—preguntó molesto—, es porque ¿no serías amigo de alguien como yo? —. El puño de su mano se cerró con fuerza desviando la mirada. Habían sido bastantes las veces que rechazaron su amistad por ser "diferente", porque a los ojos de los demás había algo malo con su preferencia sexual….

—No te me pongas tan sentimental, ainu.

Pero el chico peli azul se encontraba bastante molesto.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que esperé mucho de tu parte. No eres diferente a las demás personas en Hokkaido.

—No te creas tan importante como para creer que por tus preferencias me importas o no; tienes el mismo trato que puede tener cualquiera. Para mí solo eres otro de los amigos de Yho. No soy como él, no me hago de amistades.

A este punto, escucharlo hablar le confundía.

—Pero con los otros...—susurró, reflexionando las palabras dichas por Hao mientras éste continuaba cepillando el piso ignorando su presencia. Transcurrieron algunos minutos antes de entender…—, tú lo que estás es enojado ¿no? —. A'Sakura volteó a él con la mirada más fría que podía tener haciendo que un escalofríos recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Ya no era una opción, era un hecho: ¡él estaba enojado!.

El norteño resopló sonriendo con cariño.

—¿Te cuesta mucho admitir que tienes un amigo?. Porque lo somos Hao, somos amigos —. El aludido giró su rostro, dejando un silencio—. Y solo por esto, por esta escenita tuya, me acompañarás a buscar a Avril.

—Ainu idiota —regañó entre dientes ante su enfado—. No seré tu mapa en la ciudad.

—No, pero las posibilidades de que tu amiga me reconozca son al cien si vienes conmigo.

—Quién no reconocería esa estrafalaria cabellera tuya—. Se burló.

No obstante, Horo Horo se acercó al A'Sakura quitándole la esponja, y como si tratara de ayudar aceptar el hecho de que entre ellos había crecido la amistad, cantó y cantó para Hao, Amigo.

—Bastardo —. El zape que le dio no fue muy gentil, casi lo manda al piso si no fuera porque en materia de golpes Usui se había graduado con creces, todo gracias a su hermana.

—¡Auch! —se quejó al sobarse, y en un segundo, la esponja de su mano salió disparada hacia el moreno quien sin esfuerzo, lo esquivó.

Horo rió un poco, observando la mueca secarrona del castaño.

—Y dime Horo, ¿cómo va lo de la fiesta?.

—Por lo que oído bien, los chicos no me dejan organizar nada, a penas sé dónde va hacer.

—Ya…—dijo—, y… ¿todos están avisados?-.

—Tengo entendido que sí-.

—Ah…—. Lo que continuaría era tan fácil que Horo no lo vio venir—: Entonces imagino que el chino vendrá para esta noche.

Casi, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y tosió para disimular su desconcierto, demasiado tarde si la persona que lo miraba en ese momento era Hao.

—tu..Tu..u. le lla…llamaste? —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonar nervioso.

—Yo… —respondió A'Sakura arrastrando la última frase, segundo en el que el corazón del Usui se saltó varios latidos—, ¿Por qué iba de hacerlo?, después de todo, casi te le arrastraste a Yho para evitarlo.

—Nos oíste —, admitió Usui, más que una pregunta, dando una afirmación.

—Algo —dijo restándole importancia con un movimiento de hombros—. ¿Entonces lo hiciste?.

—Eh… Ah… bueno —balbuceó para luego susurrar lo último—: más o menos.

—No lo hiciste —aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa. Horo que en ese momento limpiaba los espejos, se acercó a la puerta en las termas para cerrarla y recostarse en la misma en silencio, impidiéndole el paso—. No te irás a aprovechar de mi ¿verdad? —replicó A'Sakura con una nota de humor en su voz.

—Tsk —. Usui le fulminó con la mirada.

—Porque verás Horo —siguió picándole—, al contrario de lo que piensas, hay ciertas partes de mi anatomía que no han sido tocadas y me gustaría que se quedaran así —le dio una mirada osada analizándole—, aunque si te urge…

—¡Cállate! —gritó el del norte dos tonos más alto de lo usual haciendo que Hao riera con ganas— ¡pervertido! —, su cara además de hacerle competencia a un farol, era todo un poema a la vergüenza, cosa que a Hao al parecer le faltaba. Jamás de los jamases le habían o había hablado de una manera un tanto liberal con respeto a su condición sexual, _'¡rayos! Era homosexual pero no un..._—Promiscuo —terminó diciendo en voz alta.

—¿Yooo?. Pero en verdad soy virgen, de ciertas partes que ahora no me acuerdo pero lo soy —, terminó riendo alto y fuerte.

—¡Ya basta Hao!, ¿Por qué estas interesado en que '_ese'_ aparezca?.

—No es que esté interesado —le replicó volviendo a sus deberes—, solo que las cosas se pondrían interesantes de ser así.

—Solo para tu diversión… hay qué ver lo bastardo que eres A'Sakura.

El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con la labor. Más tarde Horo terminó de su tarea, se dio un baño y luego bajó en busca del preciado desayuno, del que tuvo que esperar dada las ordenes de Tamao. Hao lo despachó de una manera muy poco elegante a la cual el ainu solo rió. Se estaba volviendo impermeable a los insultos y las riñas del otro.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

Tras la venta, un avión que emprende el vuelo. El imponente ruido de un destino.

.

.

.

_6.15 am, Aeropuerto de Hunan, República China._

Vocero:_ Pasajero con destinos a Owari, Niigata, Utsunomiya, __Iwaki__, Tokio, Japón favor de abordar en la plataforma AB pasillo 2, repito, pasajero con… _

Entre del bullicio, sobresalen pasos fuertes y seguros hacia la huella imborrable de un pasado… el rostro de un hombre que mira adelante; en sus memorias, el joven que no olvidó.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

.

El día apenas había comenzado a izarse cuando Horo se encontraba en el patio esperando el desayuno que iba para tarde, más ahora que sabía que a lo contrario de lo que creyó se había levantado a las siete de la mañana, inusual para cualquier otro día. Por ahora rogaba por no encontrarse con Pilika, ella apenas y le dirigía la palabra, y si se la encontraba, era para mirarle feo o dirigirle palabras mordaces. Suspiró y decidió ponerse hacer algo útil antes de que la dueña de la casa lo encontrara malgastando el aire y desatara la ira de Anna sobre él por holgazán; cogió una escoba y se dispuso a barrer el inmenso patio de la pensión, más para matar el tiempo que por otra cosa.

Mientras lo acompañaba el silencio y observaba cómo el suelo y la escoba hacían fricción, su mente desvariaba encontrándose a sí mismo pensando de nuevo en ese sueño con el que despertó en la mañana, sintió un frío en el estómago de solo imaginar la sangre de Ren derramada sobre su cuerpo, y ya no solo era el sueño, sino que en su mente recreó más, a Ren cortando sus venas y él tratando de alcanzarlo… como siempre había sido… tratando de alcanzar al maldito bastardo aquel.

Se enfureció.

—¡Hey!, ¡hey!, espero no estés intentando asfixiar la escoba —susurró una voz cálida a sus espaldas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presión que ejercía sobre el mísero palo y volteó colocando su mirada al dueño de un pelo castaño que posaba una sonrisa despreocupa en su rostro, como si nada pudiera quitarla de ahí.

—Yho…

—Has estado muy productivo el día de hoy boro boro, ¿se debe algún motivo en especial?, ¿o es porque vendrán los chicos esta noche? —y la sonrisa que desprendieron sus labios habló de su pillería.

—No digas tonterías Yho. No tiene nada qué ver —murmuró con poco humor, continuando de barrer el patio con toda la atención puesta en la actividad.

El más bajo de ellos se limitó a reír sentándose sobre las gradas del pasillo mirando a Horo Horo exhorto en sus pensamientos.

—No quisiera interrumpir tu actividad favorita, amigo Horo, pero debes saber que puedes tomarte el día libre. Anna así lo ha sugerido.

—¿Es… cierto lo que dices? —, cuestionó con mucho escepticismo—, ¿Anna ha dicho eso? —y el menor de los A'Sakura rió apaciblemente en respuesta:

—No tengo porqué mentirte.

El ainu miró al menor de los gemelos, casi alegre y coqueto, y se acercó tirando la escoba lejos y sentándose junto a su amigo. Yho rió.

—¿Y tu hermano ya lo sabía?.

—¿Saber qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—Que tu rubia esposa me dio el día libre.

—Jiji, me parece que sí.

Horo rió de una manera animada, el día comenzó diferente siendo aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. Había esperado por un día así, no podría contener tanta dicha, su corazón se regocijaba latiendo orgulloso en cada instante. Pero, bastaba un simple pensamiento, una milésima de segundo que le traía el recuerdo y la emoción de su sueño para que todo se viniera abajo, como si aquello perturbara la paz y opacara la alegría, temiendo. Era muy idiota dejarse llevar por un sueño, y se mordió el labio contrarrestando sus emociones, como si quisiera eliminar toda la pequeña angustia, estúpida porque él mismo le permitía nacer.

En una respiración fuerte y prolongada, su alegría y su entusiasmo volvieron.

—Puedo adivinar por tus ojos que algo nuevo perturba tu alma... —había dicho el peli castaño y observó al cielo azul.

El silencio los acompañó.

—Es solo un sueño… Yho —interrumpió el reposo en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Sus ojos azabaches volvieron a él, lo miraban tranquilamente.

—¿Y algo en él, te preocupa?.

—Así es —su voz adquirió tonalidad y fuerza—. Se trata de una pesadilla. Me preocupa lo que ví.

—¿Una pesadilla? —repitieron sus palabras como si lo reflexionara—. Los sueños, generalmente son interpretaciones. Mhmm, podría decirse…, como mensajes desde tu inconsciente.

—Pero Yho, ¡fue tan real!… por eso creo que podría pasar.

—¿Me lo platicarías?.

—Para no hacértelo largo —hizo una pausa sin saber si sería bueno revelar su sueño o no, después de todo, soñó con él… pero más valía ser un sueño contado y no cumplido, que no revelado y vivido—. Soñé con Ren… él estaba frente a mí, en sus manos mantenía una daga, estaba obscuro pero podía ver sus ojos, su silueta… sus doradas pupilas me miraron y había algo en él que… Pude sentir esa sed incomprensible, un gozo por… —pero se trabó, y con una voz áspera dijo—: Él se suicida en mi sueño. Se cortaba las venas.

El chico sonríe más al verlo tan preocupado.

—Pues te tengo una mejor noticia, ¡Ren no se suicidará!, jiji.

—¿Lo que dices, es verdad? —cuestionó Horo Horo incrédulo.

—Mhmm…. Verás, cuando se sueña que alguien se está suicidando, especialmente si se está relacionado sentimentalmente, insinúa que los problemas o decisiones de esa persona pueden afectarte. En pocas palabras boro boro, significa que pronto habrá problemas diversos y que te afectarán seriamente —y rió.

—Yho, ¡que bárbaro!. Me gustan esos ánimos, todo lo tomas muy a la ligera —ironizó el joven.

—jiji. Hablando de él ¿pudiste hablar con él?.

—A pues… sí, pero no me dio respuesta —decía Horo tratando de concentrarse en mantener su tono de voz seguro, ya que él _NO _le había llamado y … —_"ni que lo quisiera hacer"_ —pensó—.Ya sabes cómo es el chino —replicó con hastió.

—Ya veo — expresó A'Sakura distraído—, me hubiera gustado tenerlo aquí pero ya que. Y, ¿cómo van las cosas entre Pili y tú?.

—Ni siquiera la he visto —suspiró aliviado por el cambio de tema; Yho lo interpretó como uno lastimero por la nueva faceta en la relación de hermanos.

—Los hermanos no son fáciles Horo, a Hao y a mí nos costó formar una relación y todavía más cuando discutimos por algo. Pili solo necesita tiempo.

—Espero no volverme viejo para entonces —. Bromeó.

—ji ji ji, tú nunca serás viejo a mí….

—¡YHO A'SAKURA! —rugió una voz desde adentro mientras bajaban las escaleras de la casa, la cual cabe decir se estremeció hasta sus cimientos.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —preguntó el ainu viendo lo pálido que se había puesto su amigo.

—Eh… bueno— trataba de hablar el moreno mientras ambos se adentraban a dentro de la casa.

Y ahí, frente al último peldaño con un aura asesina y los ojos rojos sangre —a vista de Yho solamente— su linda esposa le esperaba.

—Yho.

—Anita.

La rubia dio un paso pero se vio interrumpida antes de poder abrir la boca.

—El desayuno está listo —clamó Tamao, y como se dice, Yho fue salvado por la campana.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

—_La TWA les da la bienvenida al vuelo B-516, les desea un feliz viaje…_

_La voz se siguió escuchando un rato más mientras ascendían a través del cielo, todo en aquel momento era silencio y la paz se respiraba entre las nubes, su vista se perdía en ellas recordando unas cosas y dejando atrás otras. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que había pisado Japón? ¿Cuántas alegrías, cuántas tristezas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vio reflejado en esas lagunas oscuras? ¿Le seguiría odiando?... le…. ¿Le perdonaría alguna vez?_

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

.

El ambiente no mejoró durante el desayuno ni en la mañana y parte de la tarde, los esposos A'Sakura se ignoraban olímpicamente y se podía cortar como un cuchillo la tensión entre ellos. Los demás habitantes, se habían dispersado después de felicitar al compañero ainu, todos menos su hermana, la que todavía guardaba recelo por las palabras que aún no olvidaba, pero los demás le trataron con cierto grado de cariño y respeto mas luego se habían ido, la mayoría detrás de Ryu y Tamao quienes necesitaban terminar de organizar lo de la fiesta. Yho los hubiera acompañado si Anna no le hubiera pedido —ordenado— que se quedara.

Así en la casa solo quedaban ellos dos y los triple H: Hao, Hana y Horo.

Los primeros dos, Ana e Yho, subieron a sus habitaciones mientras que los demás se entretuvieron con las jugarretas del pequeño. Hana era un niño feliz en muchos sentidos, quería mucho a sus padres y a sus amigos y sentía algo muy especial por su tío Hao. Con él era con quien podía jugar más y él le enseñaba cosas de niños grandes como invocar espíritus de la naturaleza. Hana era un niño muy talentoso en cuanto a eso. Había pocas cosas que podían romper esa sonrisa que parecía pintada en su carita, y una de ellas se estaba dando precisamente ahora.

Por más alejado que estaban de la habitación principal se podía oír claramente la voz de Anna reclamando algo, cualquiera podría jurar que era una discusión más, pero Hao, que estaba enterado de todos los movimientos de su hermano, sabía y podía jurar que la señora de la casa se había enterado de estos. Y si Yho no estuviera tan empeñado en hacer lo que quería quizás la "conversación" durara poco, pero la realidad era otra y sabía que la discusión iba para largo. Cosa que a ninguno de los tres varones le agradaba, en especial a un pequeñín que pareciera querer meterse entre los espacios costales de su tío como si pudiera huir de ellos, tembloroso y a punto de gimotear.

A Hana no le gustaban los gritos en especial si venían de sus padres, a Hao no le importaban los gritos pero bajo ningún concepto podía desentenderse del pequeño.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer? —preguntó el castaño muy cerca de donde se encontraba Usui, con Hana entre las piernas y debajo de un costado.

—¿Huh? —. Horo que en ese momento trataba de leer una revista, levantó la mirada para enfocarse en él.

—Llevaré a Hana de paseo, me preguntaba si querías ir.

—Claro —no tardó en responder.

—Entonces, espérame aquí —, y le pasó el niño un momento el cual solo se aferró más a su tío.

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo dejes ahora —mencionó al ver la reticencia y el apego del pequeño.

Hao pasó sus manos en los cabellos del menor y lo acunó un momento, luego le dijo algo al oído que pareció calmarlo y se lo entregó esta vez sin ningún impedimento. Más que sorprendido se quedó por la actitud del moreno, Horo trató de acunarlo entre sus brazos así como había visto y mientras veía a Hao subir las escaleras no podía dejar de pensar en la bipolaridad de este. El A'Sakura la mayor parte del tiempo parecía reflejar una actitud despectiva y desembarazada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero había momentos en los que tenía tales expresiones de afecto que en serio, parecía completamente otra persona.

Horo alzó a Hana separándolo un poco de su cuerpo estudiándolo con cautela como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez, una actitud que hizo reír divertido al menor. ¿Qué tenía este niño que convertía a Hao en ese que había vistió hace unos momentos?, y lo más importante, ¿sería contagioso?. En sus brazos jamás había tenido un niño y no es como si en verdad pensara tenerlos —_pero tal vez y solo tal vez_— pensó al ver las mejillas regordetas, los ojitos negros y esa linda sonrisa en sus labios —_los niños no son tan malos después de todo. _

—¡Eres un rompe corazones chaval! —le dijo divertido el ainu mientras lo elevaba en forma de avión…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

.

Anna era una mujer explosiva en todos los sentidos de su vida, poseía una voluntad de hierro y siempre alcanzaba lo que quería. No era mala pero sabía jugar el papel muy bien. Era una reina con un hambre en el vientre capaz de saciar a todo un regimiento, él lo sabía, lo comprobó una única y jamás repetida noche de la que nunca nadie, mientras él existiera, se sabría. Había terminado con Yho por unas semanas y entre una y otras cosas en la casa de los abuelos se habían acostado. Hao podía jurar que había sido una de las mejores hembras jamás probadas.

Días después él se fue, ella se casó y para cuando volvió el pequeño Hana ya tenía dos años. Fueron meses difíciles en los que él trató de construir una relación con Yho y ella prefería ignorarlo al grado de no poder quedarse en la pensión o sentarse a la misma mesa que ella. Cosa que él no necesariamente necesitaba porque su casa estaba a más o menos kilometro y medio de la pensión En; que él no pasara mucho tiempo ahí actualmente, era otra cosa.

Todo por el orgullo herido, Anna en sus fantasías egalomaniacas —no menos que las propias— había pensado que él podía estar enamorado de ella en algún momento, y cuando se acostaron le había demostrado el cariño que necesitaba. No podía estar más lejos de la realidad, él se había divertido sí, había cumplido una de sus fantasías infantiles pero de ahí al amor había muchos pasos que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Él solo había sido carnada para su dolor y de eso estaban conscientes los dos, ambos se utilizaron en ese momento y él se lo hizo ver un día en el que ellos dos quedaron solos.

Podía apostar sus vidas futuras a que ella jamás se había mostrado tan frágil ante su esposo y ante nadie, Hao por igual. Y fue por eso que a través de los años se llegó a convertir en su único y verdadero amigo, aquel capaz de traspasar la máscara y romper las barreras que ella anteponía. Para su mala suerte ella también sabía cómo traspasar la suya con una facilidad, que desde que era un niño, no lo había pasado nadie.

Aún recordaba lo alegre que estuvo Yho al ver que se componían las cosas sin una pizca de idea de todo lo que había pasado. Entre ellos la relación creció y ni Hao ni Anna se sintieron culpables alguna vez, ellos eran conscientes de que la atracción que habían sentido había desaparecido de sus vidas y mientras aquellos recuerdos solo quedaran en recuerdos jamás mencionados, todo estaría bien.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de ese matrimonio conflictivo que nada y todo tenía qué ver con él. Era esa la puerta el límite de la amistad y la hermandad a la que no tenía derecho a entrar pero sí a acercarse lo suficiente como para influir de cierta manera en él. Tocó varias veces y esperó a que las voces cesaran un momento para volverlo hacer. Yho fue el que abrió.

—Llevaré a Hana a dar un paseo —resumió al ver la cara de reproche de los dos individuos.

—¡TÚ SABÍAS DE ESTO! — estalló una voz desde el mismo centro de la habitación, no había ni qué esforzarse para reconocer de quién era.

_Error número 1 de las parejas convencionales: Meter a otros en los problemas de la pareja. _

_Error número 2 de las parejas convencionales: Meter a tu actual amigo, antiguo amante y hermano de tu marido en tus problemas de pareja. _

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que estarme involucrando en los problemas de ustedes dos.

_Error número 3 de las parejas convencionales: Permitir que tu amigo, antiguo amante y hermano de tu marido, te cabree más de lo que estabas. _

Cerró la puerta antes de que el objeto volador no identificado llegara a su preciada cabeza. Suspiró frente a esta; si tomaba de ejemplo a estos dos no llegaría el día en el que deseara casarse.

Pensando en esto y en otras cosas menos importantes, bajó las escaleras y recorrió el camino de vuelta a la sala. Allí dos niños que diferenciaban de tamaño reían a mandíbula abierta—. _Hay qué ver al ainu este _—pensó. No había momento del día en que el Usui no se comportara como un niño ante el verdadero infante. Hao y la mayoría de la pensión agradecían que solo fuera en ciertos momentos.

Con un vámonos y esperar a que los dos chicos orinaran, se encaminaron lejos de la zona del desastre. Hao con el niño en brazos mientras que Horo iba a su lado, la primera parada fue en un parque donde ambos adultos pusieron a prueba sus habilidades de resistencias cuando Hana comenzó a corretear entre todos los niños que ahí había. Hao fue el primero en terminar cansándose y se sentó en una banca donde tenía perfecta vista del área donde estaba el niño. Horo segundo después le siguió.

Sorprendidos se quedaron cuando vieron que Hana se sentaba a estudiar lo que parecía hormigas en el piso junto a otros niños al verse falto de la atención de los mayores. Se cabrearon, ese niño solo parecía jugar con su paciencia.

Dos horas más tarde tenían hambre, Horo propuso helados a lo que Hao se negó y Hana refunfuñó.

—Caminen —fue lo único que les dijo antes de empezar dicha acción.

Rato después llegaron a un pequeño paraje que Horo recordaba bien, conocido el primer día de su llegada y se alegró por el rumbo que estaba tomando la tarde, mas se confundió cuando Hao pasó de largo continuando el camino. Dieron la vuelta al restaurant y justo detrás se encontró con un área residencial. Entre ellas una casita amarilla con muchas flores sobresalía de las demás. Poseía un pequeño jardín y un camino que conducía a la entrada poco común de las casas japonesas convencionales además de que estaba cercado por verja de hierro lo cual la hacía más extraña.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo una alegre voz desde una de los laterales del jardín. Agachada entre sus plantas con un pantalón holgado y un sombrero de paja estaba la dueña de los ojos violetas más bellos que jamás había visto.

Los tres sin excepción se quedaron anonadados a la visión. Avril era extranjera eso parecía gritarlo por todas las esquinas desde donde se mirara, desde su forma de vestir, sus rasgos, su casa y su restaurant. Lo mejor de todo es que no se sentía acomplejada de su condición y entre tantos rasgos asiáticos era como ver una perla en la tierra.

—Aquí traigo un cumpleañeros —. Fue lo que dijo Hao y de inmediato la vista violeta se separó del moreno hasta posarse en su ser.

—¿En serio? —. Casi con vergüenza el ainu asintió—. Qué buena noticia Horo, ¡felicidades!.

—Gracias.

—Bien, esto puede quedar para otro día —decía la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba los guantes de jardinería—, te complacerá saber que acabo de terminar un pastel y no tengo nadie que me haga el honor de probarlo, ¿crees que abuse de tu confianza si lo haces?.

—¡Yo también!, ¡yo también! —se alegró Hana en brazos de su tío.

—Tú también cariño —. Hana rió agradado por la _"matata* bonita"._

—No sé, no quiero ser molestia —replicó con modestia el venido del norte aunque por dentro se moría por hincarle el diente.

—OH vamos Horo, no lo es, además parece que este pequeñín no te perdonará no haberlo probado —. Y como corroborando sus palabras, Hana se volteó mandándole la digna terrorífica mirada de su madre—. ¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó esta vez a Hao.

—Hana.

—Hana, ¿por qué no vamos a lavarnos las manos y servimos un pedazote de bizcocho? —le dijo cariñosamente con una sonrisa.

Contra toda respuesta el pequeño A'Sakura se le abalanzó en brazos haciendo que ella se trastabillara para atrás y casi se cae si no hubiera sido sujetada por Hao, quedando muy cerca uno del otro.

—Discúlpale, es un niño muy impulsivo.

—Como todos los A'Sakura —fue su respuesta.

Hana en medio de los dos cuerpos aún juntos sentía que había vivido aquello pero ¿Dónde?, Ah sí, sus papás lo ponían así entre los dos y luego se daban besitos en la boca. Recordaba que su papá le dijo que aquello se hace cuando se quiere a alguien. Sonrió y miró hacia arriba esperando el beso. Su decepción llegó cuando notó que su tío comenzó apartarse y entonces decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Con sus manitas tomó la blusa de la muchacha y la de su tío hasta dejarlas muy juntas. Ambas cabezas al verse presas bajaron la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada negra y curiosa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —fue la pregunta de Hao en un tono suave.

—Tío no te puedes ir hasta que le des el besito en la boca —le reclamó el pequeño en tono infantil.

— ¿Q-qué? —fue la réplica de ambos mayores.

—El besito en la boca —le respondió en un tono que dejaba ver fastidio para enseguida comenzar a explicarle como le haría un adulto a un niño—. Cuando mamá y papá me ponen así es porque se van a dar el besito—. Horo a un metro y medio de la pareja se echó a reír a mandíbula abierta al ver las caras que pasaron de un tremendo desconcierto a un furioso sonrojo. Definitivamente su día iba de mal a mejor solo con esa acción.

_Vaya usted a saber las cosas que se les ocurren a los niños en estos días._

—Hana no creo que…

—No es algo que todos los adultos nos guste hacer —le interrumpió Avril separándose del castaño con el niño en brazos; miró a Horo que aún se reía—: al menos, no ahora...

—Hana, ven conmigo —intentó sujetarle Hao, pero este se negó.

—¡No!, ¡yo me quiero quedar con la matata bonita!—. La risa de Horo se hizo más intensa al ser el único que lo entendió.

—¿Matata? —, mas la comprensión no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en sus facciones—, ¡muchacha Hana!, ¡muchacha!—. Le corrigió el tío.

—Mu…cha..ta.

—Déjalo, ya lo aprenderá —rió la 'matata'; ella le dedicó una mirada al castaño y se encaminó a la puerta…

.

.

.

.

La grande, acogedora y espaciosa cocina fue el punto de reunión para los triple H y la dueña, era más inmensa que la cocina de la pensión y tenía hornos e instrumentos de diferentes tamaños. Horo se sintió muy a gusto en ese lugar, dentro de la casa se sentía como si estuvieran en otro país tan diferente al suyo y eso le daba curiosidad. Hana le apoya en esto ya que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados y se maravillaba al encontrar cada cosa diferente a las de su casa. Hao… bueno Hao parecía muy indiferente a esto.

Para empezar, la mesa de madera estaba a la altura de su cintura y poseía sillas para sentarse, había una larga fila de estantes al final de la cocina y debajo de estos tres hornos de diferentes tamaños. A la derecha una encimera igual de espaciosa que contenía un lavamanos de hierro. A la izquierda una estufa, seis hornillas y una nevera de doble puerta. Todo bordeado de grandes ventanales de cristal y una que dos plantas; femenino y de gran elegancia.

Se les invitó a pasar y sentarse en la mesa en lo que la joven subía a ponerse algo más cómodo, para luego y casi enseguida un pastel de vainilla con crema chantillí adornado con almendras y cigarritos de chocolate se hiciera presente. Digno de abrirle el apetito a cualquiera.

—Hao, tengo un jugo en el refrié ¿puedes? —decía la oji violeta con la cabeza metida en un estante buscando los platillos y los cubiertos.

—Claro —. El jugo era de granate y el castaño sirvió los cuatro vasos rellenando el de Hana casi enseguida al ver cómo su contenido desaparecía de un solo sorbo.

—Mujer, será mejor que termines con eso antes de que estos dos te muestren los tremendos modales que poseen —, advirtió el mayor de los A'sakuras al ver la gula mal disimulada de los dos '_niños'_ y notar que Avril aún seguía rebuscando cosas en el estante.

—Un segundo… no… encuentro la… ¡auch! —se escuchó un golpe, probablemente de una cabeza contra la madera—. Aquí está —cantó feliz y salió con todo e instrumentos en mano. Una gota rodó por la frente del moreno—. Espero Horo no te moleste —le dijo colocándole una velita de cumpleaños en el centro que Hao con un chasquido de dedos encendió—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.

—¡Tío Horo qué WAY! —mencionó Hana con emoción; Horo no recordó otro cumpleaños así antes.

—Avril, Hao, gracias —respondió con la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido en años.

—No pero qué le agradeces a este —, se burló la oji violeta sentándose al lado del susodicho dándole un pequeño empujón.

—¡Hey! —se quejó A'Sakura—, yo fui que lo…

—Ahora pide un deseo antes de que Hana termine comiéndose la vela —, cortó la inspiración al ignorarlo—: o Hao en el peor de los casos—. El A'Sakura bufó y los demás rieron.

Agradable. No fue su impresión ni nada por el estilo, la tarde fue muy agradable entre chistes, cuentos y pasteles, hasta el mismo Hao terminó haciendo dos o tres sorprendiendo a más de uno cuando se carcajeó libre de cualquier estrés. Dos horas después Hana se quedó dormido en brazos de su tío y lo fue acostar en el sillón de la sala dejando al peli azul en compañía de la muchacha.

—Definitivamente mi día ha mejorado de 0 a 100 —comentó mientras ayudaba a recoger los trastos.

—¿Ah sí? —. Avril los lavaba y el ainu se acercó a secarlos colocándose a su lado.

—Sí —, y arrugó el ceño al recordarlo —, tuve un sueño muy feo al despertar esta mañana pero conforme a pasado el día, va mejorando, por cierto, ¿qué harás esta noche?, me harán una fiesta...

—Y quieres que yo esté ahí —. Volvió a cortar la oji violeta con aire de estar lejana.

—¿Hao te lo mencionó? —le preguntó intrigado por la forma en que ella siempre parecía saber justamente lo que se iba a decir.

—No. Lo supuse —, fue la corta respuesta de esta.

Lo minutos pasaron de a poco como si una atmosfera diferente los rodeara, una sensación que al encontrarse solo con la chica comenzó a sentir. ¡Que lo condenaran de loco! pero era muy parecida a la vez que conoció a Anna y a Hao, como si desnudaran cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Mas con ella no era desagradable, hasta podía decirse que se sentía a gusto.

—¿Entonces irás? —trató de romper el hielo de nuevo el de Hokkaido.

—Es posible… ¿podías terminar aquí?, debo buscar algo en mi habitación.

—Cla... claro —. Avril secó sus manos y caminó a la puerta en lo que Horo terminaba de secar lo que quedaba.

—Y Horo… —escuchó que le llamaron y volteó sorprendido porque no había sentido su presencia al quedarse—, si alguna vez necesitas huir de todo, no dudes en tocar esta puerta, siempre están abiertas para ti —. Y se fue antes de escuchar la respuesta de un confundido ainu.

.

.

.

.

.

—Aquí tienes —dijo pasándole un objeto de caja negra. Hao se encontraba sentado en el sofá y entre sus piernas el pequeño dormía ignorante de todo a su alrededor.

—¿Vas esta noche? —cuestionó de repente el de la mirada azabache.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?.

—Estaría menos aburrido.

—No soy tu entretenimiento de la noche, Hao —le espetó con voz dura, sentándose en otro sillón al frente.

—No lo eres. ¿Vas?.

—Las fiestas no son lo mío.

—Pero ¿irás?.

—¿A qué? ¿A vigilar que te portes bien y te vayas temprano?.

—Si eso quieres.

—¿Qué haría una persona como yo en un lugar como ese?.

—Bailaríamos.

—Me rompería los pies para no hacerlo.

El joven sonrió.

—Tomaríamos algo.

—¿Cianuro? —preguntó con picardía. Hao volvió a reír levemente.

—Te traeré a casa temprano, palabra de Boy Scout —. Esta vez fue la chica quien rió.

—Se te dan bien los niños —. Otro corte al tema.

—Increíble que me entienda mejor con ellos que con los demás adultos.

—Eso Hao, es porque aún no haz dejado de ser uno. Hola Horo —. No pasaron dos segundos para que el peli azul saliera de la cocina totalmente ajeno al tema anterior—, ¿terminaste?.

—Sí.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, creo que ese es la señal para que estos niños despojen tu casa —mencionó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a su sobrino entre sus brazos—. No lo puede decir pero te aseguro que te agrádese la tarde que pasamos.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la entrada del hogar.

—Fue un placer tenerlos en casa. Horo espero que la sigas pasando bien y que te acuerdes de lo que te dije.

—¿Qué le dijiste?.

—Nada que te incumbe —replicó el norteño—, el placer es todo mío y lo tendré pendiente —, hizo una leve inclinación a modo de despedida y comenzó su marcha.

—Ahora andas de secretitos con otros —reprochó el otro en tono suave—, ya sabía yo que no debí presentarte.

—Tú y posesividad —suspiró para luego dar paso a una media sonrisa socarrona—, créeme bastardo que el día que eso suceda subiré las escaleras del templo con mis rodillas.

—y yo te seguiré detrás con una cámara.

—Qué romántico eres.

—Más apasionados no podíamos ser—, y sonrieron.

—¡HEY! ¡Pero qué tanto hablan que ya es tarde!, Hao, debemos prepararnos para la fiesta —se escuchó el grito de Horo a cinco casas en distancia.

—Ya vete —le dijo Avril—, que deben prepararse.

—¿Te veré esta noche? —preguntó avanzando por el camino a la salida. La respuesta solo lo hizo sonreír por largo rato en lo que quedaba de tarde.

—Una mujer Hao, siempre debe llevar un toque de misterio.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

5:52 pm., no lejos de la pensión En.

.

Había llegado al final de su viaje con treinta minutos de retraso, nada pudo haber sido más sencillo que encontrarse en la cuidad de Tokio. Ahora, en su departamento, miraba a través de la amplia ventana viendo pasar la vida. La noche había caído y las luces de la ciudad se atenuaron como cómplices de un secreto, aquel donde las palabras no hicieron falta sino la confesión del latir de un corazón que había muerto.

El vibrar de un móvil interrumpió la sosegada estadía cogiendo con su mano el estrepitoso aparato dentro de su bolsillo sin tardar en contestar, y de sus labios, la voz había sonado lo más seco y distante que dejó el duro silencio cuando dijo:

—Será mejor que no insistas —, terminando la comunicación, y en la atmósfera radicándose el vacío.

La luna miraba el interior de las almas y descubrió ahí, la soledad que existía. Sin llorar, un alma en pena que sufría por la sombra de un pasado latente, y ahora, la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer.

La silueta frente a la ventana continuó inmóvil, aguardando como si el tiempo no existiera, refugiándose en las cuatro paredes de su espacio sin saber qué es lo que esperaba.

.

.  
_  
__"Regresa…, es la avaricia que no has podido remplazar."_

.

.

—Tus palabras no pudieron ser más claras, Anna. Está aquí —. Y perdiendo su mirada ámbar en las luces nocturnas, de pronto susurró—: Después de tantos años, será nuestro reencuentro...

.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

6:08 pm.

.

Las vivencias de ese día se habían convertido en experiencias inolvidables, hace dos horas que la noche cubrió el cielo y no podría sentirse más complacido que el anuncio que le hablaron las estrellas—,"Esto apenas comienza" —se dijo Horo Horo mientras iba silbando una tonada.

La calle estaba sola, habían dejado los últimos locales y hoteles para adentrarse por el cementerio que le era tan familiar, aquel donde había conocido a Ryu por primera vez, una noche oscura como esta, emprendiendo el viaje con el fin de emancipar a la persona que más confusiones le había traído a su vida; una vez en un auxilió que suprimió toda prisión en herencia de toda una dinastía y en la que él sin darse cuenta, cayó fundiéndose en esos soles. La noche parecía aguardarle más sorpresas pues cuántas aventuras y cuántas vivencias habían sido guardadas en su alma parecieron seducirlo nuevamente. Resopló turbio en sus labios dejando que sus ojos fueran colocados sobre el moreno que andaba junto a él. Fue ahí, mirando a Hao, que admiró el plan que les había aguardado el destino. ¿Quién diría que precisamente él se encontrara a su lado esa noche?.

—_Cómo todo cambia_ —pensó el de Hokkaido mirando a Hana durmiendo dulcemente en brazos de su tío, esa pequeña vida que solo marcaba los años que no pudo ver, alejado y temeroso, reusándose en aceptar que, lo que apenas retoñaba en su corazón había encontrado la muerte en los labios de él—, _de_ _Ren._

—No seas tan romántico ainu o me pondrás celoso.

—Oye, deja de meterte con mis cosas —anunció a regañadientes.

—Vamos, pudiendo ser este el mejor momento romántico lo inmiscuyes a él.

Horo Horo rió ligero.

—Sí, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero prefiero los tríos —, logrando que Hao riera ante el comentario.

—Eso es todo, hoto.

—¡Hey!, no es Hoto, es Horo.

—Pero como si lo fuera…

Los dos continuaron entre riñas y carcajadas llegando como regalos para los invitados que aguardaban en la pensión esperando por el cumpleañero. Ambos pasaron a la casa siendo recibidos por un 'sorpresa' en diversión de todos pues él sabía que estarían allí y Horo no hizo más que sonreír y corresponder a los abrazos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos de los demás, cosa que no sucedería con su querida hermana. Casi al final Tamao se acercó, el pequeño Hana parecía molestarle el bullicio que se hacía y luego de que la chica felicitara al norteño, tomó al niño entre sus brazos—: Me haré cargo —le había dicho al mayor de los A'Sakura, quien todavía permanecía a su lado y accedió.

—Muchachos estamos atrasados —interrumpió Ryu—. Será mejor que tomen asiento, ¡hay qué comenzar con el festín de esta noche!.

—¿Pero luego iremos a… a…? —, lo dijo dudoso, temiendo que los planes hayan sido cambiados en los últimos minutos y se haya anulado su visita a la discoteca.

—Primero lo primero amigo Hororín —, interrumpió Yho—, nadie iba a imaginar que mi hermano te secuestraría y que llegarían hasta tarde, jiji.

—No hallaste mejor culpable —se defendió con ironía.

—Jiji. ¿Y se divirtieron?.

—Así fue. Estuvimos en casa de Avril —mencionó el de Hokkaido. Como si se tratara de una ofensa, Anna entrecerró los ojos enfocando su atención a sus palabras, un acto que a Horo Horo le alarmó inmediatamente sin saber el porqué. Sin embargo, Yho sonrió ampliamente como si el simple nombre le alegrara el día y de reojo miró a su hermano, él que también le sostuvo la mirada por breves segundos antes de posar su mirada en Usui.

—¿Y quién es Avril? —resaltó el interés el más bajo de sus amigos, capturando la atención no solo de Hao, Horo e Yho sino del resto de sus allegados que al encontrar atractivo el tema que trataba, callaron.

—Bueno…—, confundido, el ojinegro rascó su cabeza dejando que Manta esperara por la respuesta—: Ella es una amiga de Hao —. Hasta aquí el venido del norte miró al shaman del espíritu de fuego secundado por sus compañeros, estos últimos con miradas de sorpresa y admiración.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —respondió Oyamada deslumbrado.

—Jamás nos habías hablado de eso —. Yho sintió fascinación de conocer algo nuevo de él, algo de lo que sólo Hoto Hoto había descubierto y rió.

Y sin embargo, la mirada azabache del mayor de los A'Sakura se mantuvo fija en forma en que la rubia lo miraba —sin agrado—, acabando por molestarse.

—Es que ¡¿no la presentó? —. De pronto el de Hokkaido abrió los ojos de par en par perplejo y miró al señor del fuego, cuestionándose las razones por la que aquella amable chica no había sido presentada a Yho y los demás—. _¿Hao y Avril no tenían dos años conociéndose?_.

La polémica no estaba lejos de la fijación del inglés que al igual, intervino:

—Desconocía que Hao pudiera ser del tipo de personas recatadas en cuanto a sus relaciones personales. Dinos Hao, ¿no eras tú el que siempre ha aladeado de sus tantas conquistas? —sonrió malicioso—. Me hace suponer que no necesariamente ha caído a tus encantos.

El nombrado rió burlonamente; cuántas idioteces podía percibir de los pensamientos de los estúpidos amigos de Yho. Muy evidente lo que todos querían, mas no daría razón de nada. Miró al joven británico, arrogante:

—Inglés, lo nuestro nunca podrá ser si eso es lo que te ofende.

Las facciones del oji verde hablaron del gran enfado que causaron sus palabras, y sin embargo, rió ufano para decir—, pareciera que fui yo el interesado, A'Sakura —, burlándose.

—¿Y tienen hambre? —finalmente Yho intervino, impidiendo que las palabras fueran más allá de lo predecible.

—¡¿Bromeas? —. Continuó Horo muy acuerdo en dejar el controvertido asunto—. ¡El simple aroma que se respira abriría el hambre a cualquiera!.

Fue así que retornó el fervor que se había perdido en el ambiente, delegando las labores que como Ryu y otros habían suspendido para colocar la atención en la charla.

Lyserg le dirigió una mirada pretenciosa al moreno antes de permitirse dejar pasar la ocurrencia.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, hermano mío?.

Hao negó con la cabeza mientras la vista se perdía en los oscuros ojos del shaman del hielo—: Disfruta de tu fiesta —situó su mano sobre el hombro en despedida, e ignorando a Yho se alejó de la reunión.

—¿Qué?, ¿pero a dónde vas? —preguntó el chico sin obtener respuesta.

—Descuida —animó el otro—, ya verás que estará listo para cuando salgamos.

—Sí… —suspiró el de Hokkaido. Y espoleándose al recordarlo—: Oh, ¿pero apoco no la presentó?.

Y su amigo solo rió en contestación.

.

.

Minutos más tarde…

La pequeña cena que se celebró, se había convertido en un momento tranquilo y alegre en buena compañía, y con asombro Ryu dedicó unas palabras mostrando un gran afecto. No se sorprendió saber que su hermana no estaba presente, el resto de sus amigos no hablaron de otra cosa de lo que según ellos eran momentos 'felices' riéndose muchas veces de lo que él dijo, hizo o lo que era su forma de ser. Horo terminó más de una vez avergonzado pero sin duda alguna, rió más de lo que pudiera cualquiera.

Finalmente se dejó ver el pastel, saboreándolo mientras cantaban una canción de cumpleaños en inglés y que gracias al 'inocuo del británico' una hundida atroz consiguió sobre el mismo aprovechando que simuló morderlo.

"¡Qué barbaros!, un espantoso drama para un cumpleañeros tan joven y guapo como él".

—Mi pastel —lloriqueó pues una generosa capa de betún blanco se adhirió sobre su faz mientras todos reían.

—Perdóname Horo Horo —infirió el culpable de su situación—. Es una tradición de nuestro país que el cumpleañero muerda el pastel y sea hundido —y rió cálidamente mientras todos se morían de la risa.

Las carcajadas no cesaron, parecía que cada movimiento o palabra que él pronunciara avivaba el ambiente e incluso, curiosos preguntaban a Lyserg por su voluntarioso acto; sencillamente no lo podían concebir haciendo más graciosa la situación.

Aunque Horo retiraba el dulce de su cara que comía de vez en cuando, lo grasoso no se pudo remover de su rostro, así que luego de partir su delicioso postre se retiró aprovechando el viaje para darse un baño, lo que más aspiraba era disfrutar de su vida nocturna y en las miradas de los demás se podría apreciar la ansiedad que compartían por continuar la celebración en otra parte.

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más inquieto, más ruidoso y más molesto a los ojos de Kyoyama mas finalmente, se escucharon las palabras que tanto se había esperado.

En un gritó lleno de devoción, Usui se anunció desde el umbral de la puerta:

—¡HAH! ¡Pero si se ve que no tienen las ganas de ir! .

Provocando un alboroto fue que comenzó el proceso de partida, cada uno se incorporaba tomando sus abrigos, riendo y comentando mientras se disponían en marcharse. Anna en silencio se alejó de la sala, el ruido solo significaba el porvenir de un prolongado silencio. Ingresó a su habitación donde su hijo ya dormía apacible sobre el futon.

Yho no obstante, desde la planta baja miró sobre las escaleras viejas y silenciosas que sólo acogían su desesperanza. Jamás deseó que la situación entre ellos terminara así esa noche, no se iba arrepentir ahora, aunque parezca duro o insensible iría con sus amigos, y Anna —suspiró— finalmente ella tenía la última palabra; no quería estar lejos sin que pudiera verle pero después de esa noche, bien todo podría cambiar.

—Yho, amigo —interrumpió su más allegado conocido—. Todos aguardan, la limosina llegó y estamos listos. ¿No piensas subir por Anna?.

—No Manta, ella no vendrá —su voz se escuchó consternada—. Será mejor en darnos prisa —, y se alejó de las escaleras, por salir de la pensión.

El joven rubio se acongojó con la noticia encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes pequeño. Él estará bien —. El más bajo miró al otro con un destello de preocupación en su mirada, haciendo un ánimo por sonreír.

—Gracias Hao. Tu hermano no siempre dice lo que siente, me preocupo cuando cosas así pasan.

El de ojos azabaches sonrió para él...

—Andando enano, todos esperan afuera—, y en respuesta, Manta infló los cachetes con la cara enrojecida viendo salir al mayor de los A'sakura.

—¡Pero qué falta de respeto es el tuyo! —gritó enrabietado, apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido emprendió caminó en dirección al patio mas al dar dos pasos recordó a Yho y a su esposa dejando el enojo desvanecer. Miró hacia el nivel superior despidiéndose mentalmente de Kyoyama y murmurando en voz baja por la ofensa que recibió, cerró las puertas de la pensión.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

8:36 pm.

.

La noche proveía la alegría, llena de color y dueña de una emoción desbordadora. Habían llegado a uno de los lugares más modernos en todo Japón y amo de un ambiente casi insuperable.

—Oye y, ¿creen que tengamos problemas para entrar? —cuestionó de pronto el festejado haciendo notar lo concurrido del sitio.

—No podemos ser más afortunados —habló de repente, Ryu—. Un buen amigo mío es el dueño de esta gran belleza donde la única regla que existe, es la de llegar a un estado de absoluta ebriedad.

—Pero qué noticia —celebró la voz ronca de Chocolove.

—Me uno a la causa —sostuvo el A'Sakura mayor en una mirada cómplice con la de su hermano, riendo ambos.

—¿Pues entonces qué estamos esperando? —se desesperó el joven de azules cabellos.

—A tu hermana —le dijo Tamao en respuesta.

—¿A mi... mi hermana?.

—Así es, quedó en reunirse con nosotros —, le informó serio el más robusto y moreno de ellos.

—¿Y alguien ya avisó que estamos aquí? —cuestionó el inglés.

—¡Oigan! ¡Amigos! —intervino Manta corriendo, y exhalando aire profundamente al encontrarse junto a ellos, dijo—: El dueño nos dejará entrar. Ryu será mejor que te quedes, cuando llegue Pilika serás su entrada.

—Me parece Mega-genial —le celebró—. Entonces adelántense, aquí la espero.

—Ryu —habló Tamao —, ella no tardará, viene en camino.

—Eso está muy bien —y sonrió en agradecimiento dada su preocupación.

—Todos los demás, ¡síganme! —ordenó Oyamada emprendiendo el rumbo.

—Entre tanta gente alta tal vez sí me pierdo —informó el moreno, fingiendo no distinguir la diminuta figura que andaba al frente, recibiendo el golpe en su costado:

—Deja en paz a Manta —le rogó Yho…

La música adentro era fabulosa, una excelente variedad que lo único que invitaba era bailar; era el terreno perfecto para el ligue y la oportunidad de pasar de completos desconocidos a íntimos. El lugar se trataba de un bar discotec de dos pisos, la segunda no es más que un arco donde en medio se puede ver la planta baja, específicamente la pista de baile y en el que estaban algunas mesas, al fondo, el bar con sus camareros, además de que existían pocas mesas redondas que llegan a buena altura para colocar las bebidas pero no había asientos ahí y la gente, ruidosa y alborotada hasta el éxtasis, bebían y bailan sin saberse de un después. La planta de arriba era así como el espacio ideal para el descanso mas para Horo Horo su zona era el de abajo.

—¿Pasamos a encontrar nuestro lugar? —cuestionó Manta dirigiéndose a Yho.

—¡¿Quéee?.

—¡¿Qué sí pasamos a encontrar nuestro lugar? —bromó el chico.

—¡No te escucho, la música me deja sordo!.

La noche estaba hecha para ellos por lo que Horo, Yho y Hao desaparecieron entre tanta gente joven mientras se sumergirán en el ambiente, cuerpos apretados que bailaban al ritmo de la música, algunos fumando y otros tomando pero que volvían del entorno un momento lleno de euforia.

Los otros de ellos continuaron hacia la segunda planta del local siendo Manta, Tamao, Chocolove y Lyserg los que aguardaban ahí mientras miraban hacia la pista.

—Ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia en decir si les pedíamos algo —alegó el de la estatura más pequeña.

—A Horo Horo ya se le veían las ganas de llegar, y ahora que estamos aquí, dudo que venga hasta un buen rato —mencionó el de Gran Bretaña.

—¿No piensas acompañarlos? —la chica fue la que habló, intrigada.

—No estoy seguro. No es el tipo de ambiente a los que acostumbro visitar.

—¿y tú Chocolove?.

—Será más tarde, por lo pronto una cerveza para ponerme al nivel...

La noche continuó su transcurso al ritmo de la música del bar, no tardó mucho para cuando Ryu se acercó a ellos acompañado de la hermana del ainu, quien a su vez, venía acompañada de un joven apuesto y del que más de alguno, lo miró con gran sorpresa.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

10:59 pm.

Fumbari Oka, Pensión En.

.

Las palabras se ausentaron en la hospedería, molestándole las razones que la condujeron al silencio; Anna permaneció en la sala, frente a ella en la mesilla, un libro abierto, aquel que revelaba los recuerdos de una boda y la que presumiblemente, era la propia. Un suspiro se escuchó dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la agradable figura de su esposo, Yho sonriendo, aguardando por el momento del que todo esposo espera: el primer beso del matrimonio; podría jurar que todavía podía sentir el sabor de esos labios húmedos sobre los suyos en el verano de hace tres años. Por un momento, miró el reloj sobre la pared y pensó en su presente sin descartar lo que podría esperarle su futuro, el que ahora, dada la redundancia, le parecía incierto.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron que se sobresaltara; la dureza de su mirada se fijó hacia el lugar del origen en espera de una sola razón que le dijera del porqué debería abrir.

Los toques insistieron, un par de ellos más demostraron que no se marcharía hasta ser atendido. Esta vez ella accedió y manteniendo la misma mirada fría sobre su joven rostro, abrió la puerta en la pensión.

—No me lo puedo creer —decía la joven mientras una diminuta pero inocultable sonrisa se ensanchaba en la cara—. ¿He muerto o algo?, porque estoy viendo una visión.

—Ya cállate —. Le reprimió demandante el venido de china.

—No —le dijo ante toda expectativa—. Si hubiera sabido que eras tan maleable te hubiera desbancado o quitado alguna joya importante, no sabes las necesidades que me hubieras ahorrad…—pero no pudo continuar porque unos brazos fuertes le cernieron acompañado de un corto beso en los labios.

Ambos sonrieron dentro de sus cánones de personalidad.

—Haz tardado bastardo —le dijo Kyoyama sin soltarse.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta el drama.

Ella le miró con esos ojos que denotaron la suspicacia:

—Eres un bicho malo e infame, y encima, te caes el mismo día del cumpleaños —, la unión de sus cuerpos desapareció al ser él quien se alejara, entonces Anna lo invitó a pasar.

—¿No que esto está muy desierto? —preguntó el peli violeta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Y encima vienes con exigencias, qué descaro…—le reprochó con fingido tono indignado mientras retomaba su álbum solo para ojearlo sin un sentido fijo—, después de tanto…

—Anna córtala ya.

—Y encima no dejas de interrumpirme.

—Anna te juro, te juro que me paso un día pegado a ti como una lapa, pero no creo que tenga qué hacerte dibujitos para saber lo que ahora necesito.

—Un buen polvo —replicó impasible, obteniendo como respuesta un arrugado entre cejo—. Ya, te daré la dirección, pero antes, debes decirme qué vas a hacer con…—. No terminó la frase porque sabía que no había necesidad en hacerlo mirándole impávida mientras se borraba todo rastro de buen humor de sus rostros.

—Lo sabrás a su tiempo —concluyó ásperamente.

—No me deja muy tranquila que digamos.

—¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?, porque Anna, eso sería toda una novedad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos hablando un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían a la perfección.

—Bien cenicienta, por hoy olvidaré que esto —y bordeó con el dedo los labios del chino para dar énfasis—, no será un gran problema y te permitiré ir al baile —. Ella se acercó a una mesita donde había lápiz y papel.

—¿Una fiesta?.

—Culpa de Ryu y del insulso de mi marido —. Y le pasó la anotación.

—¿Y tú porque no estás ahí?.

—Al contrario de lo que piensas soy una madre responsable que no se puede dar el lujo de andar vagando como lo demás, ahora vete que ya es tarde.

—Me voy por qué debo, pero mañana me contarás por qué están peleados —. Ella suspiró con cansancio—. Te conozco lo suficiente Anna.

—Si mañana te puedes sentar y/o estás en condiciones, puedes pasarte por aquí.

Su amigo lo abrazó de nuevo para posterior, alejarse camino a la puerta.

—Se que sonará como si necesitara tratamiento psiquiátrico pero gracias, has sido una gran amiga.

—Veamos cuánto te durará el gusto cuando te mande la cuenta de mis honorarios. ¡Kami!, ¡qué frío está aquí afuera! —le dijo ya en la puerta mientras se ajustaba la yukata.

—Entonces ve a dentro y trata de descansar. Deséame suerte—. Le pidió mientras se alejaba.

—Que kami te ilumine —le dijo antes de verlo desaparecer detrás de la salida—. Que te guarde y te de fuerzas —susurró a la noche—, la necesitarás.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

-/_/_/_/_/_/-

.

.

.

.

Cada vez había más gente en la disco y Horokeu con un bloody mary en la mano sacaba a relucir sus mejores pasos. Hace rato que Hao bailaba con Avril y al parecer nunca le llegaría la hora en que su invitación hacia la muchacha fuera aceptada, ese Hao era todo una atracción hacia las chicas, y bueno, Horo no se quedó atrás, y ahora menos sobrio que lo acostumbrado se había decidido en dejar el baile y visitar a sus amigos, hace dos canciones que la chica con la que había estado bailando se había marchado y aunque existían más de dos o tres en espera, él necesitaba hacer una parada al baño.

Le pareció que el baile se volvía más animado y mientras dejaba la pista se arrepintió de abandonar la diversión. Sus ojos se fijarían en una muchacha, ella que venía del norte al igual que él, ella que tenía sus ojos oscuros, su piel blanca y cabellos azules como el ainu; una rabia lo dominó, pues ¿quién era ese que la traía a su hermana al grado de lo caliente?.

—Ese bastardo… —gritó a punto de ir a golpearlo, mas un peli castaño de cortos cabellos se colgó sobre su cuello.

—Ba… vamoss a lamesshita ..hoto hoto —y rió borracho.

—Ah Yho, a ti no te hace ni un bien estar solo.

—Vamos —y le jaló al caminar.

—No Yho, debo ir por mi hermana primero, el imbécil que esta con ella ¡me va a escuchar! —se enrabietó.

—¿A sí? —Preguntó de una manera cómica sin que pareciera entender lo que el norteño decía—, ¿tanproon-to… te engañaron, Horo?.

—Es mi hermana tarado —. Yho sonrió a punto de caer, que si no fuera que Horo lo sostenía estaría en el suelo.

—¿Acosszo no es su-su novv… novvvvvv-io? —cuestionó dificultosamente, riendo por el hecho.

—¿Qué? —y miró a donde la había visto, mas en aquel rincón ya no estaba. La buscó por todos lados sin saber de una peli azul a sus alrededores—. Tengo que encontrarla.

—Estará bien.. . lle-hipvame.. —rogó su amigo.

—¡Ach!, está bien.

Se encaminaron al siguiente piso encontrando la mesa donde estaba Manta y Chocolove. Yho se alejó del norteño y alegremente caminó como pudo hasta la mesa primero. En su cuello colgaba un arreglo hawaiano que brillaba por las luces de neón del elegante establecimiento, unas tiras de colores que movía al bailar y sin falta, el gran vaso de su bebida cascablanca vodka con el popote en sus labios.

—¡Ajuah! —gritó cuando en un sorbo bebió completamente la bebida.

—¿Estas bien Yho?, te ves… —mencionó Oyamada sin intensión en decirle que era un borracho.

—Choco choco, ¿no piensas ir al reven-TOOOHH? —y rió sentándose junto a la mesa, pero dada la torpeza de este, calló con todo y silla riendo el muy alcoholizado muchacho.

—¡Qué bárbaro! —dijo el norteño, ayudándole a levantarse. Y mirando hacia la mesa, Horo preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Ryu?.

—En la pista de baile. ¿Qué?. ¿No lo viste? —se burló el más regordete de ellos.

—Ryu invitó a Tamo a bailar, deberían estar ahí —intervino el joven Manta.

—Seguramente los pasé por desapercibidos —manifestó con la mirada seria—. Oigan, ¿ustedes ya vieron el sujeto con quien sale mi hermana?.

—Horo… —susurró el de menor estatura, sonriendo algo nervioso—: No te ves bien tampoco, deberías sentarte.

—No —. Y tomándole del brazo a un camarero que pasaba cercas—: Un bloody mary por favor.

—¡Horo, terminarás peor que Yho! —le sermoneó el joven Oyamada.

—Peor sería lo que esos dos hacen —dijo en muy mal humor pensando en su 'pequeña' hermana.

En ese momento Lyserg llegó a la mesa, viendo cómo Yho le arrebató la bebida de sus manos:

—Gracias, Lysin.

El verde mirar de joven mostró su extrañeza observando al resto de sus amigos en espera de un comentario ante el comportamiento del moreno.

—Sí. No tendrá remedio en la mañana —informó el más pequeño de los tres.

—Bueno señores, ¡es tiempo de que vaya a divertirme! —y se levantó el 'choco choco' partiendo a la pista de baile, cosa que Horo aprovechó para ir en búsqueda del necesitado baño e Yho solo se alejó detrás del moreno.

—Manta, ¿piensas aguardar aquí hasta que la fiesta termine? —preguntó el inglés al ver cómo todos se alejaban y él era el único que parecía no querer involucrarse con el ambiente.

El susodicho bebió de su limonada mirando hacia la pista de baile—: No, es más entretenido ver cómo el alcohol los transforma —. El joven le dirigió una mirada tímida a Lyserg quien solo se limitó con sonreír:

—¿Y qué has visto?.

—Por ejemplo, ¿alcanzas a ver a Hao? —. Oyamada Manta apuntó hacia la pista esperando a que Lyserg asintiera—. No se si los distingas, la pareja que se encuentra a su espalda —, hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que así haya sido. Él asintió—. Hace unas horas que llegaron, cada uno por separado, creo son las personas que más me han entretenido. Parecen que se conocían porque al mirarse por primera vez se trataban indiferentes, y hasta se ignoraban. Ambos bailaban sin pareja en la pista mientras bebían y luego sucedió, que se emparejaron.

El joven de verdes pupilas mostró su confusión al escucharlo:

—El alcohol hizo que no les importara, de repente la necesidad de bailar con una pareja hizo que se juntaran. Te puedo asegurar que en pocas horas esos dos se estarán besando, qué digo —, negó con la cabeza— tocándose hasta lugares menos respetuosos.

Lyserg lo miró con pillería.

—¿Y esperas a ver eso? —. El pequeño enrojeció.

—¡No, claro que no!. Es solo que —, hizo una pausa tranquilizándose—: Observar y estar sobrio me da la posibilidad de presenciar lo que otros no ven. Te diré… aquella chica, Avril, la acompañante de A'Sakura; me pareció ser una joven que no tenía un interés en pasar la noche bailando y sin embargo, no ha dejado de hacerlo.

—¿Y piensas que ha sido por el grado de alcohol ingerido?.

—Eso y… —no terminó, dejando la frase abierta al inglés.

—Entiendo. Crees que al igual que la otra pareja estos dos se conectaron del mismo modo —se burló apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla—. No sería extraño.

—Quizás no —lo dijo en un tono suave sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Has notado algo más interesante?.

Manta le miró.

—Sí. Todos en sí porque parecen compartir el mismo efecto, algo que es en conjunto, en unas horas enloquecerán, sus cuerpos gritarán por sexo, o por lo menos aquel que venga acompañado probablemente lo querrá.

—¿Y en esto se resume toda hipótesis?.

—Podría apostarte ahora mismo.

Ambos se miraran entre sí, aguardando por lo que diría el inglés:

—Dudo que desee pasar las próximas tres horas sentado y observando.

El otro joven sonrió—: Sí, tienes razón…

—Si ese es el caso, las probabilidades de que Horo termine bailando con un varón esta noche son más altas de lo que creo. Y eso Manta, es exactamente lo que quiero ver.

—¿Crees que se atreva?.

—¿Sigue tomando no?.

.

.

_(Play the list) _

.

Había demasiadas emociones puestas sobre la pista de baile, o eso creyó Horo Horo cuando intentó encontrar una pareja por segunda vez, sin omitir el momento en que miró a su hermana con aquél desgraciado y la que ahora buscaba con mayor ímpetu. Cansado de no lograr avances en la búsqueda caminó hacia la barra, ahí pidió otra bebida pues la que había pedido muy probablemente Yho se la bebió, la que sería su tercera en esa noche. Parado ahí bailó contagiado de la gente, a su alrededor parecían disfrutar de charlas mientras bailaban, y en la pista, la fiesta parecía celebrarse en un fogoso calor.

Luego de beber un cuarto del dulce sabor de la margarita decidió integrarse al desmadre, podía sentir cómo alcohol ingerido causaba su efecto, ¡y qué bárbaro!, nunca de los nuncas se había sentido así, pero pensó en tomar una más, tan solo una al regresar para terminar esa noche.

No supo si él lo causó o fue parte de toda esa locura pero terminó bañado por la cerveza de un sujeto y riendo a carcajadas continuaron con la diversión. No era extraño saberse de que todos estaban lejos de ser sobrios, caían torpemente, sus movimientos se anunciaban de manera provocativa bajo la música del _remix Disturba de Rihanna_ gritando y riendo por cualquier pendejada.

Pero, aquellos gritos y tanta gente… hasta que el sonoro golpe capturó su atención percibiendo el derrumbe de un hombre al ser enviado sobre una mesa que se volteó y calló desorientando el pobre; la música no dejó de escucharse y claramente hubo quienes no les importaron continuando con el baile pues eran unos borrachos que no tardarían de sacar.

—Te lo advertí imbécil. Llevas rato corrompiendo mi paciencia —. Estaba seguro que conocía esa voz y la multitud no le dejaba ver.

Pereciera que el sujeto en el suelo, eufórico se dejó ir luego de incorporarse; una chica gritó y no fue la que acompañaba a ese sujeto y que alcanzaba ver.

—¡Hao!. No hagas problemas, ¡déjalo!, ¡Por favor déjalo!.

"¡Por Kami!, ¡el otro involucrado era Hao!"

.

.

.

.

_*** Minutos antes._

_._

—Estoy seca —dijo la voz femenina.

—Iré por unos tragos, la dama quiere —mencionaba Hao muy cerca de Avril, ambos se habían mezclado entre la gente y habían bailado por más de dos horas sin parar.

—Black Jack.

—¿No crees que es un poco fuerte?.

—No si tengo quien me lleve a casa —y sonrió de manera picaresca—. Si vez a Horo dile que le quiero ver.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo al despedirse caminando hacia la barra del bar.

—¡Amargado! —. Fue el semi grito que escuchó antes de perderse de vista mientras _Stereo Love_ comenzaba en remix y ella se quedaba en la mesilla esperando.

.

.

_Tres,_

_Dos, _

_Ella rodó los ojos fastidiada. _

—Pero mamacita ¿qué hace una cosa tan rica como tú tan solita? —le llegó el timbre de una voz desagradable y el pestilente halo de alcohol haciéndole arrugar el ceño, sabedora de que el libidinoso se la comía con los ojos molestándole a ella y a Hao quien miraba desde la barra—. Venga nenaza, bailemos —. Unas manos trataron de agarrar su cadera pero ella fácilmente lo esquivó.

Avril se giró para darle la cara al tipo, su expresión rayando en el asco.

—Piérdete que si estuviera esperando a alguien definitivamente no serías tú —le dijo con voz modulada pero lo bastante fuerte como para imponer autoridad.

—Mi reina no se me ponga tan hosca que nada más le pido una pieza —. Y de nuevo fue rechazado.

—No vengo sola —. El tipo no entendía parecía que ella habla en otro idioma….

—Lárgate —. Fue la dura voz de Hao que se aproximó distinguiéndose en la mirada al filo de lo desquiciado, acallando al mozo. Puso los tragos en la mesilla, interponiéndose entre ellos y meter detrás de él a la joven en protección.

Avril no sabia si reír de dicha o molestarse al creerla tan débil pero el hecho fue que la hizo sentir segura.

—¡Oh por favor!, Si le estaba haciendo el favor a la dama —se burló el chico recalcando la palabra dama con doble tono burlesco que hizo que Hao apretara los puños sin apartarle la vista. Avril ya estaba consciente de a dónde llegaría esto.

—Hao, déjalo, no pasa nada —, mirando alrededor en busca de un guardia o algo, pensando en que lo último que quería era que una pelea se iniciase. En la barra pudo ver a Horo metido en su mundo y a pesar de la tensión por la que ella misma estaba pasando sintió una punzada de pena por él.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo —, replicó el otro chico alzando las manos en son de paz—. Las perras nunca vienen solas.

Y no supo cómo o en qué momento el puño de A'Sakura se había estrellado justo en medio de su cara y él ahora rodaba entre dos mesas. Hao se volvió a la oji violeta en actitud serena, pero ella sabía que estaba más que alerta.

El desdichado volvió a la carga y tomó de la cintura al mayor de los A'Sakura pero este logró golpearlo y derrumbarlo nuevamente.

La oji violeta se esforzó en que le dejara en paz, él la miró sin convencerse así mismo, pero lo soltó dejando que hasta ahí llegara la pelea. Pero ese joven, borracho y con el ego muy encima de cualquiera:

—¡Como toda mierda no falta en dónde cagarme, en la zanja de esta negra! —atreviéndose hacer un acto que ni Hao, ni cualquier otro hubiese permitido pasar por alto luego de presenciar la manera tan descarada de tocar Avril tan irrespetuosa haciendo hervirle la sangre al A'Sakura, y en un instante, le agarró de la camisa dispuesto a más que matarle. Horo se apresuró caminando entre la gente seguro de que el moreno no lo soltaría. La joven estaba indignada mas sabía de lo que su compañero era capaz, en ese momento el Ainu llegó a ella, tranquilizando a la muchacha, sintiendo a Ryu y a Chocolove cercas.

—_¿Y dónde está Yho cuando se le necesita?_ —pensó el cumpleañero.

.

.

.

No lejos…

—¡Yho!, ¡Yho! —Gritaba Manta— Tu hermano está en una pelea, ¿No piensas detenerlo?.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó amodorrado—...déjalo, no se va a morir… —y se durmió.

.

.

No obstante, para entonces acudieron dos guardias de seguridad, la gente estaba intranquila con tanto alboroto y alejaron al sujeto lejos del A'Sakura mayor, siendo Horo, Ryu y Chocolove quienes se encargaron de él. Era obvio que el moreno haría de ver su falta de paciencia, asesinarlo si fuese necesario mas una mirada le bastó aquel hombre para considerar la derrota, había sido mal herido, más que la leve herida en una de las cejas del moreno y que gracias a Dios no pasó a más al combatir a fuerza y no como shaman.

La noche siguió y el infortunio del evento prontamente se olvidó, habían tenido suerte de contar con Ryu oportunamente pues abogó por el moreno evitando que lo sacaran del local como le sucedió al otro chico. Y así, Chocolove y Ryu volvieron a perderse mientras que Avril y Horo acompañaron a Hao a la barra dónde le daba de un trago al tequila recién servido.

—No quería arruinarte la noche —fue lo que dijo Hao muy interesado en mirar a cualquier parte donde la oji violeta no estuviera.

—No lo hiciste —, al contrario de él, ella le miraba sin disimulo. Suspiró—. Hao no pienses en eso ¿si?, ya está olvidado.

—Hablando de todo —. Interrumpió el Ainu para cambiar el tema—, ¿mantienes relaciones aún con Nichrom?.

Hao no se sorprendió de la pregunta y casi se rió sintiendo cómo su buen humor volvía—. ¿Me estas preguntando si sabía que aquel pelmazo salía con tu queridísima y virginal hermana?, ¿O me estás acusando de encubrirte aquello?.

Usui gurandó silencio, tan solo en el instante en que recordó a Pilika y ese maldito que bien no quiso reconocer… ese que se había atrevido a tocar tan deliberadamente a su hermana, y no solo eso, lastimar a su Ren.

—Me lo ocultaste —rugió de repente el Usui de muy, muy mal humor. Avril que estaba del otro lado junto de Hao bebiendo algo, le dio una mirada de paciencia, pidiendo no más escándalos por la noche.

Los labios del moreno delineaban una sonrisa.

—No llevo más de 24 horas de llevarme no más que lo aceptable contigo y, ¿ya te tengo qué hacer un informe de lo que hace tu hermana?. Si te sirve de consuelo, de Nichrom no supe hasta unos días antes de que llegaras, y además de que él y yo no hablamos sé que su relación es secreto para todos.

—¿Y entonces cómo sabes tú de eso? —preguntó dudando.

—Tengo mis métodos ¿no?.

—Ya no sé para qué pregunto —refunfuñó aburrido y se refugió en su bebida.

La noche siguió su ritmo alocado, Horo Horo bailó con Avril unas cuantas piezas, Hao se les unió a la tercera e hicieron un trío en la pista. No supo cuándo su amigo del sur comenzó a darle señales de vida, si fue tener Avril moviéndose de esa manera o a Hao completando el círculo. Se sentía extasiado, bien, y un poquito sucio, mas no se paró y bailando, volvió a la barra a buscar algo que aliviara su garganta dejando a ambos chicos en la pista. Para cuando su vista voló hacia ellos, Avril y Hao estaban tan juntos que casi no se diferenciaban y comprendió que si interrumpía justo en ese momento haría de mal tercio.

Como decía, esa noche le faltaba una copa más para a fin concluirla con éxito. Miró desde la barra cómo todos los demás volvían a la mesa de arriba, riendo y hablando, su hermana iba ahí acompañado de 'ese' imbécil, pero decidió dejarla libre por una noche. Tal vez y sea tiempo que él también lo haga, tal vez y solo tal vez, decidiera terminar como cierto moreno amigo suyo o como Hao pero esta vez con cierto pelinegro escandalosamente sexy que estaba a la izquierda… pero mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, bajaba al contenido de su bebida, '_ah_' tan deliciosa que solo lo tranquilizaba.

Transcurrieron las horas.

Pidió una bebida más, esta vez una margarita, sin importarle qué pudiera suceder de él después. Se alejó sobre la barra tratando de no tambalear al caminar, no se contuvo las ganas de gritar y agitarse cuando comenzó el "Lolita" de Alizze sin poder ocultar las emociones que se le escapaban, una vez más estaba loco, contento porque su noche estaba por concluir y sería al estilo alegre de un norteño y ese era él.

Sin embargo, sus pasos y su corazón se detuvieron en seco, abriendo su boca levemente mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ahí de pie, los ojos de su demonio le miraban fijo. Su violáceo cabello brilló con intensidad al igual que sus orbes dorados, inusuales y maliciosos, fríos y cálidos que lograron por un momento que Horo se sintiera acosado por ser tan penetrante.

'_¡Maldita sea!'_, gritó en sus adentros sin creer aún lo que veía.

Cólera, amargura, tristeza, desesperación, compasión, ternura, odio y encanto, todo esto fundiéndose en un solo sentir, arremolinándose en un torbellino que había subsistido por años y que ahora volvía como un huracán a mover los cimientos de su propia alma.

Hipnotizado por la enigmática fiereza de aquellos ojos amados se acercó en medio de la pista. Las luces oscurecieron tenues e invitadoras y aún así, sus hermosas piedras de oro las podía ver. La música traidora hizo del ambiente un momento erótico que subió endemoniadamente la temperatura de sus cuerpos…

No hubo pensamientos coherentes, ni profundas cavilaciones, solo la sublimación de los sentidos, el despertar de la excitación, tan magnánima y difícil de ignorar que se sumergió de lleno, mandando de paseo esa vocecita traicionera llena de pensamientos amargos, y gimió alto cuando le escuchó decir:

—Enséñame ese ritmo sensual —dejando que sus labios conocieran los suyos en un sutil roce de placer y su cuerpo se pegaba como una tentativa erizándolo todo al contacto.

Seducido, jaló a Ren frenéticamente hacia su cuerpo en un movimiento que descartó toda duda, entregándose al ritmo, frotándose sus cuerpos en movimientos insinuantes…

_C__' est pas ma faute _

_Et quand je donne ma langue aux chats_

_Je cois les autres _

_Tous prêts à se jeter sur moi _

_C'est pas ma faute a moi _

_Si j'entends tout autour de moi _

_Hello, helli, t'es a L o l i t a_

_Moi lolita _

… pensando que si esto era un sueño jamás quería despertar…

_**Continuará**_

_**

* * *

**_

Os amo a estos dos

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
